Tainting the Light
by JadedMiss
Summary: When Miss Catherine Sweet came to offer her help to the young Earl Phantomhive, she never expected to be met with such animosity from his tall dark butler. Little did she know, Sebastian would stop at nothing to stop her from aiding his young master. He would make sure her pure heart would be tainted by the time he was through.
1. Chapter 1

On a dark dreary February night, a lone figure steps out of a carriage. Carrying two suitcases in hand she approached the manor house of the young earl Ciel Phantomhive. She knew not of what fate had in store for her, perhaps if she did she might take heed and run away. Probably not. Eighteen-year-old Katherine Sweet had many attributes fit for a lady, but she was too curious and stubborn for her own good at times. It was her curiosity that got her into this current situation. Her parents had been acquainted with the late parents of the young Earl and talked often of how unfortunate the child heir was. She would listen to them talk in whispered tones about him and the mysterious butler whom seemed to accompany him everywhere, like a shadow. Hearing about his misfortunes at such a young age pulled at her heart, surely, he must need company. So, a few days after she turned eighteen, she decided of her own accord to go see the Lord Earl, mayhap he could use some help. So, with a deep breath, Katherine knocked on the large door of the Phantomhive estate.

Within a few seconds the door swung open and there stood a tall dark figure. He slowly came into view of the door. Yes, he was quite tall and quite handsome as well. He had sleek black hair, some strands sweeping across his face and over the most unusual shade of wine colored eyes. His complexion was almost an alabaster and his overall physique was... before she knew it, she had the most wretched shade of red rising in her cheeks. "Excuse me, young Miss?", he said interrupting her embarrassment. "Oh, I do beg your pardon, I must be tired from my travels, she breathed. "That's quite alright, with whom does the Lord have the pleasure of getting a visit from at this late hour?" "My name is Katherine Sweet; my parents were friends with the late Earl and I have come to see if Lord Ciel may require any assistance." she stated smiling brightly. It might have just been her imagination but for a brief moment it seemed as though the butler looked a tad vexed. If he was he recovered swiftly, "I do apology Miss Sweet, but I assure you that the Earl isn't in need of any help, he has a quite capable staff, goodnight.", and with that he started to shut the door. Katherine started to get a little miffed, she didn't want to believe she made a full day's trip to be turned away so briskly. "Excuse me, Sir Butler, I would like to hear that from the Lord's mouth myself, at least be able to see the person I have come to see.", she said evenly putting her hand on the closing door and inching in just a tad. "Miss Sweet, do you always make house calls at ten o clock at night, the young Earl is asleep, perhaps you should send him a letter and wait for his response.", the butler smiled not breaking his cool exterior. "I see, I'm dreadfully sorry, I'm just so tired and really hoped to meet the Earl.", Kathrine turned to leave disheartened at the turn of events. She was very exhausted, more exhausted then she had realized, it was if all her energy had been drained completely. Where would she go now, a young woman shouldn't be wandering the streets at night. Her troubling mind didn't last long because before she knew it, she felt the world spinning and she collapsed, too weary to continue.

Sebastian stood in the doorway, eyes fixed on the downtrodden red head. She needed to leave and she needed to leave now. There was something about her that rubbed him the wrong way. Her aura was so pure it made his demon blood recoil. He had never encountered a soul that wasn't in the least bit tainted. Even the nun he had relations with had a tinge of darkness to her and that was before he even touched her. It almost made him curious, but not curious enough to allow any second thoughts in. She needed to be far away from this manor, far away from the Master, far away from the soul that he claimed as his own and far away from him. Good riddance, he thought as she slowly walked away. He closed the door and went to start his nightly routine of preparing for tomorrow's menu and schedule. As the night went on though, his senses would not let up, it was if that woman was still here. Seeing that the feeling wouldn't let up Sebastian decided to go take a walk to try and clear his head. Stepping outside he could see the morning light getting ready to break and there a few feet from the manor was the silhouette of a person laying across the grounds. "Hell and damnation, this wench again!", he thought angrily. He crossed over to her in a few strides and looked down at the sleeping frame, so feminine and fragile. He knew what he had to do before anyone woke up, he would wrap his hands around her dainty little neck and snuff out the light before it tried to take what was his. He slowly bent down, his shadow covering her like a dark blanket. His long slender fingers, reaching out to grasp the white of her nape. "Don't worry, my dear, it will be swift, I assure you", he whispered to her sleeping form. His fingers had almost reached their mark when big blue eyes fluttered opened. They peered ever so gently into the deep red ones staring down at her. "Sir Butler, what are you doing?", she asked sleepily. Sebastian was taken aback by her obvious obliviousness to her safety. He cleared his throat and adjusted his black tie, "I was just making sure you were still alive, Miss Sweet, I had no idea that you had collapsed out here or I would have collected you." "Ah, now that it is morning, perhaps I can talk to the Earl.", Katherine said recovering. Sebastian was getting highly agitated at this little chit, her persistence was quite bothersome. "That would be rather difficult since the young Master is still abed.", he managed trying to keep face.

"I would have to disagree, seeing as I am out here looking for a certain butler.", a robe clad Ciel said appearing behind the demon butler. "Young Master, I'm terribly sorry, I must have lost track of the time, do forgive me.", Sebastian said rising and bowing before the child. "I see, and was this woman the cause of my butler being preoccupied?", Ciel questioned as he eyed the young woman. Catherine stood brushing off her skirts and gave a deep bow, "Good morning my Lord, it is a pleasure to finally get to meet you." "And who exactly are you and what is your business here?", Ciel answered. "I do beg your pardon, I am Miss Catherine Sweet, my parents Charles and Helena were acquaintances of the late Earl and his wife. I have come here in hopes of giving you any assistance that you may need.", Catherine stumbled. "I have told her already, young Master does not require any additional staff at the current moment, but she is being rather persistent.", Sebastian spoke trying to hide his irritation. Most people would never detect the underlying frustration in Sebastian's tone, but Ciel picked up on it right away. Hearing the stress in the butler's voice, only made the young Earl curious of this young woman. Who could cause Sebastian to be so ill mannered, so easily? Why is it? Hmm, this might prove to be interesting, a fun little game, and Ciel did enjoy his games. And if her parents had known the late Earl, they were worth investigating, perhaps some information could be found out that could be of use to him. "Hmm, I don't like you speaking for me Sebastian. I think I'm capable of deciding if I have adequate help.", Ciel said firmly. "Yes, my Lord, I was only trying to keep you undisturbed by such a trivial matter.", Sebastian smiled lightly. "Excuse me Sir Butler, but I don't understand how looking out for someone else's needs is a _trivial_ matter, as you have called it. Lord Phantomhive, I do apologize for showing up at your doorstep unannounced, for that I was wrong, but I assure you, I truly want to help you. My parents spoke so kindly of your parents and were devastated at the news of their passing. I often listened to them speak of your hardships being so young and it tugged at my heart. I told myself as soon as I was of age I would come seek you out to see if there is anything I could do to make your responsibilities as Earl any easier.", Catherine spoke from her heart, "You see, you would be doing _me_ a great favor by putting my mind to rest and allowing me to stay here and serve you." Unaware of his facial expressions, Sebastian glared at the young miss and balled his fists tightly. This situation was getting completely out of hand, the young master needed to send this wench away, she is turning onto quite a nuisance. Sebastian turned towards the young Earl, who had started to chuckle under his breath. "I daresay, I've never met anyone who made my butler act so out of character, it is quite amusing, so for that I shall forget forgive the assumption that I was an incapable child who needed a nursemaid.", Ciel said recovering from his laughter, "Perhaps you might be of use to me. It would be a nice change to have a maid who isn't as clumsy as Mey-Rin and if that fails, seeing Sebastian so flustered would be enough entertainment to warrant your stay. Of course, I would have you sign a few documents first and run a background check." Despite the butler's utter disdain for her, Catherine was ecstatic at the Earl's approval, she would get to fulfill her wish to help another. She couldn't contain her joy and ran over and hugged Ciel, "Thank you so much my Lord, I promise you won't be disappointed.", she beamed. "Yes, well, do please refrain from touching me, it's not fit for a maid to being hugging her superior.", Ciel said blushing. "My apologies, my Lord, I was just so happy in the moment, I got carried away.", Catherine said letting go of Ciel and bowing. "Let's adjourn to my office and write up the documents there, I am in need of my morning tea and breakfast.", Ciel said turning and walking toward the manor, "Sebastian, please see to breakfast right away.". "Yes, young Master, I shall see to it at once.", Sebastian bowed trying to calm his rising nerves.

So, he was going to have to put up with her, living under the same roof. This frustrating and sickingly pure woman. He felt the bile rising in his throat, how was he going to keep his temperament in check. Why did she have to come here, couldn't she have helped another misfortunate wretched soul. The young Earl's soul was his and his alone. Ciel Phantomhive was a lost cause, the contract had already been made and there was no turning back on the road to hell that he helped pave for the boy. He refused for his meal to be sullied by the light. When he feasted on Ciel's soul, it was going to be of the upmost quality, darkly delicious. He would have to figure out a way to "take care" of this problem, yes, this problem with the wavy fiery red hair, as red as the breaking dawn and eyes as blue as cornflowers. Yes, he would find the most suitable way to rid the Phantomhive manor, Ciel and himself of this creature. But he couldn't just go and snuff out her life now that Ciel was aware of her, he would have to come up with another plan. He pondered deeply of this current situation while steeping the morning tea, all the while flashes of the woman danced around in his dark mind. Her rosy cheeks, her pouty full lips, her long slender neck, her perfectly round and perky..."Dear me, why am I putting so much thought into a mere human woman?", he mused to himself. That is when it came rushing over him, "Yes, of course, she is nothing more than a human, she isn't some spiritual being. She is but a weak and moldable human. I know exactly what to do, it's all as clear as day and it might even prove to be quite entertaining. I'll taint that pureness, I'll blacken her soul and then she won't be of consequence. So, it shall be a match of light and dark, but this inexperienced and privileged human won't even realize what is happening until it is too late. Oh my, how I already long to see those tears streaming down her face when I have destroyed her completely. With his new-found resolution, Sebastian smirked a little as he went to deliver breakfast to the young master and his now prey. Unseen darkness filtered in all around the demon, eyes briefly turning fuchsia, "I can promise you, my dear, you'll wish you never stepped foot into this house by the time I'm done with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya, my dears! I hope that you will enjoy my very first fanfic, Tainting the Light. I have come to have quite the crush on Sebastian, so smexy:) As of right now I do not have a particular direction for this story but I am going to let the characters lead me, so here's hoping I don't make a mess of this. Please feel free to leave me comments, good or bad. I will warn you though I have a pretty sensitive soul so please try to stay kind. Also, I must warn all of those reading that at some point my story may get pretty twisted, and I don't have a filter so please keep that in mind. I'm not out to offend or upset anyone, just here to share the love of reading and writing, so if dark and cruel isn't your thing, I gave you a warning. Lastly, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters. This story is just a fanfic based off of Yana Toboso's characters. Well, hope you enjoy, my lovelies:)

It had been a full week since Catherine came to the Phantomhive manor. The Lord Earl made sure to get her background checked quite swiftly and before she knew it she was given a servant's room and a maid's outfit. She looked around her room and smiled, her hopes were being realized, she would devote herself to helping the young master, after all what good is being blessed with life if one cannot help another. She prided herself to be very accommodating whenever possible. From homeless animals in need of shelter to people needing help with daily chores, she was always such a reliable child. And now she would continue her journey and be the upmost best maid she could be.

As she finished tying her white apron around her waist, she smiled and headed out the door. She came right up against a solid wall of flesh and looked up. There was Sebastian looking down at her with a irritated look playing on his face. "Good morning, Sir Butler, I hope the day sees you well.", she said hesitantly smiling. She didn't know why the handsome butler took ill to her right away but wanted to make a point to somehow smooth him over. Everyone else in the household took to her right away and Catherine already came to liking each one of the servants and their quirkiness. It would sadden her if Sebastian could not become friends with her as well, after all they both wanted nothing more than to help the child Earl. "Miss Catherine, you need to go straight away to the ballroom and scrub the floor, we will be entertaining Miss Elizabeth in a few days' time and the ballroom needs a good scrubbing.", the butler said and briskly turned on his heel and walked away. "Right away, Sir Butler.", Catherine called after him, saluting his back. Sebastian turned around at once and swiftly approached her. "Miss Catherine, I demand that you stop calling me "Sir Butler". It is completely inappropriate seeing that as the butler I am the head servant. Have you no respect for your superiors. Or could it be that you were raised in a barn, after all you showed up here unannounced from the start, would not leave when turned away and made a spectacle of yourself in front of the young master. Do act with some decency befit a servant of the Phantomhive Manor, or I will not hesitate to send you back whence you came from", he said inching closer and closer to her with every word until her back was up against the wall. Catherine gulped and gazed directly into Sebastian's ruby eyes. She didn't understand why she felt so threatened, so scared as if she was a child about to open Pandora's box. Her eyes would not leave his though.

His shadow engulfed her small frame, as he sought her soul in those innocent blue eyes. So pathetically pure, too innocent for even this world of deception and lies. He relished briefly in the fleeting nervousness he caused her. "Be nervous my dear, for you have no idea what I am capable of, I am a hunter and you are nothing more than my prey. I will make your soul cry out in anguish, I will blacken the happiness in your smile. I will snuff out the light in those sapphire eyes.", he thought to himself. Before even he had realized his arm went up and rested above her head, imprisoning her thus farther. "I..I..I'm so very sorry, Sir!", Catherine managed, starting to feel lightheaded. She never had been this close to a man, outside of hugging her father. The look in Sebastian's eyes scared her, she wanted to flee from him as fast as possible, but if she did that then their relationship could never be established.

This woman was either so pure she didn't realize the danger she was in or just plain dense, most humans would have tried escaping by now. It is a soul's automatic reaction to seek refuge from a demon's presence, whether the human them self is aware of it or not. But here this young woman stayed, awaiting her fate. Her petal pink lips quivered ever so slightly, drawing the demon's attention. Those soft lips looked in need of rough kisses. They unintentionally begged to be bruised under passion's demand. Unfortunately for her, she would never know the type of pleasure he could arouse in a human because he only had pain and heartbreak in store for this mortal. His determination returned and with that, lost all dirty musings "It's quite alright, just don't let it happen again.", Sebastian said removing his arm and stepping back. "I will get to the ballroom right away", Catherine said bowing deeply, "Thank you for correcting my mistake, Sir.". Catherine preceded down the hall, doing everything in her power not to bolt away from the domineering butler.

Catherine got straight to work on cleaning the ballroom floor. It was sure to take her the whole day with how vast it was. It was more magnificent then any ballroom she had ever encountered before. Her parents would often go to formal parties and occasionally bring her just so she could be acquainted with the ton and then she was always made to leave. They never actually let her partake in the parties though, believing that it would soil her modesty. She often dreamed of how it would feel to dress up in a ridiculously large ballgown and dance the night away with friends. It seemed so delightful and fun. "Oh, I shall never get this task done if I spend all day daydreaming.", she thought to herself. With that she tied her skirt up around her legs, made sure her red hair was tightly secured in her bun and began the process of making the floor sparkle. A few hours later, Mey-rin came and entered the ballroom. "Oh, Catherine, you should eat something, you have been cleaning all the day long and haven't had a bit to eat.", Mey-rin said from the doorway. "Thank you for your concern, Mey-rin, but I must finish my duty first.", Catherine said looking up and smiling at the maid. Finny joined Mey-rin at the door, "Mey-rin is right, you are going to make yourself sick if you don't take care of yourself and eat." "Oh, you both are so kind, I assure you I am just fine.", Catherine said wiping away a piece of hair that had falling into her face. "Well, we are done with our jobs, perhaps we can help you get done if we help.", Mey-rin commented as she joined Catherine in the middle of the room. "Mey-rin, you really don't need to do that, I shall feel bad." "Nonsense, you have only been here a week and I already feel as though we are good friends and friends help friends out, that they do.", Mey-rin said getting down on her knees and picking up a sponge. Finny came over as well and together they started chatting and working to get the floor clean.

"What I don't understand is why Sebastian had you clean the ballroom all by yourself.", Finny stated, "Any other time it was always something he did himself because he is amazingly fast and efficient at getting big tasks done." "You are right, you are", Mey-rin chimed in, "Sebastian has seemed to be not taking a liking to you from the start Catherine, whatever did you do to him?". "I honestly have no idea, perhaps it's because of how I showed up, so unmannerly and inconsiderate.", Catherine said her eyes fixed on the floor in front of her. "But Sebastian has always had the upmost patience with us, each and every time we make a blunder.", Finny answered, "It must be something else, I just can't understand how he cannot find you most agreeable. It would be hard not to like you Catherine, you are such a kind person, if you don't mind me saying so." "That's very sweet of you Finny, thank you.", Catherine smiled making Finny blush. "I'm sure Sebastian will come around once he sees how genuine I am at wanting to help the Phantomhive household, at least that is what I am hoping.".

"And pray tell, how will you _help_ me understand how serious you are at wanting to be a Phantomhive servant when you can't even be competent enough to do one simple task and even enlisted the help of the other servants in this house?', Sebastian said sternly entering the ballroom. "Sir Sebastian we wanted to help Catherine, we were the ones who insisted.", Mey-rin said rising with Finny. "That will be enough. You two, go see to setting the table for dinner. I would like a word with Miss Catherine alone.", Sebastian said keeping his eyes darkly on Catherine. "Right away, Sir. Come on, Mey-rin.", Finny said throwing a sympathetic look towards Catherine. Once both servants left the ballroom, Sebastian strode over to the young woman who still sat on her knees on the floor. She slowly looked up at the annoyed butler. "What is the meaning of this, you spent the entirety of the day in this room and it looks as if you haven't made any progress at all.", Sebastian said coolly. "You aren't content with my work, Sir?", Catherine said sadly, "I shall continue until it's up to your standards then." "My dear, I don't think you could ever begin to meet _my_ standards, I just don't comprehend what everyone sees in you. You are ill-mannered, stubborn, and apparently a poor worker." Sebastian stated. Catherine's eyes began to fill up with tears but she refused to let them fall. What type of servant would she be if she broke down every time she got a bit of criticism from her superior? She began to stand up.

"Please, stay right where you are, there is no need to stand, you are more pleasing to the eye in your current position.", Sebastian smirked. She was but a human and humans belonged beneath him. She needed to learn her place in the presence of a demon. She needed to realize that this was his territory and until she fled from the darkness, she would slowly be entangled in it. He saw the water brimming her big blue eyes, threatening to fall at the slightest provocation. He slowly crouched down until they were eye level. "What is this, are you that sensitive to allow your emotions to consume you when faced with difficulty. This will not do.", Sebastian said reeling in his prey. His words were just enough to get a single tear to roll down her rosy cheeks. He reached out and brushed it away with the tip of his gloved thumb. He allowed the back of his fingers to gently rub the soft skin on her face. Catherine's breath caught in her throat. His hand felt so welcoming, like a fire on a cold winter night. She allowed herself to drown in the sensation. What was this feeling that began to creep over her body, it was an unfamiliar feeling, both scary and exciting. Her heart clenched tightly, begging her to come to her senses. The feeling alarmed her. She suddenly felt as if a part of herself may be in danger. She opened her eyes and reached up to grasp his hand, but before she could touch him, he had removed his hand and stood. "Miss Catherine, do finish your responsibility before retiring for the night. A Phantomhive servant should be of the utmost quality, befit for the young Master, that will be all.". Sebastian walked away and closed the door behind him. Catherine fell back on her bottom and placed her hand over her chest where her heart fluttered rapidly. She could not begin to understand what was coming over her, was it some kind of magic, was it a curse, should she be happy or should she be frightened. Some subconscious part of her mind screamed out to her, warning her of some unforeseen threat. What exactly was happening? And did she even want to find out?


	3. Chapter 3

After scrubbing the huge ballroom floor for what seemed like an eternity, Catherine achingly climbed the stairs to the servants' quarters. She had never worked so hard in her life and her body was screaming at her for it. "I do hope Sebastian will find my job to be adequate enough for his liking.", she thought to herself. Why the butler seemed to loathe she could not begin to comprehend, but she would continue to make every effort to change that. She was almost to her room when she spotted a light coming from the end of the hall. Fearing another rough encounter with the stern man, she turned to flee and tripped over an untied boot lace. Before she could even attempt to stand up she heard footsteps swiftly approaching her. Not knowing what to do she kept her face down cast on the floor, praying silently that she could just disappear.

"My, my, what do we have here?", the familiar voice said, "Miss Catherine, are you not even capable of walking on your own two feett. Such a clumsy girl, aren't you?". Catherine slowly turned her head to face his. She let out a nervous laugh, "My lace seems to have come undone.", she whispered as she went to start tying her boot back up. "Your fingers are trembling, my dear, allow me?", Sebastian said reaching for her lace. "N-No, that's alright, I can help myself, thank you for offering though.". She didn't want any unnecessary contact with this masculine man, fearing her thoughts would start to become a mess again. "It's not very polite to refuse help from someone.", Sebastian said irritated. "Sir, do you always help the servants tie their shoes, if not then please don't give me any special treatment.", Catherine answered finishing lacing her boot. Sebastian grasped both of her forearms and made them stand abruptly. "Miss Catherine, the last thing I would ever do is give _you_ special treatment, I was merely trying to be considerate, but alas I forgot how much of an ill-mannered child you are.", he whispered angrily, eyes transfixed with hers. Catherine couldn't take another scolding from Sebastian, her stubbornness was starting to bear its head. "Sir, I may not be a perfect person, but I am certainly not ill-mannered, I pride myself on being most respectful.", she spoke not letting her sapphire eyes leave his, "I don't know what I could have possibly done to cause you so much distain for me but I am trying to correct that." "You keep trying then Miss Catherine, try until you have exhausted yourself, try until you collapse under the pressure. You cannot begin to understand the dangerous grounds you are walking on.", Sebastian said evenly getting close to her ear and whispering, "I assure you, innocent Miss, you will lose this game.". Catherine buckled under the piercing gaze of his ruby eyes. The weariness of the day felt like a ton of bricks on her shoulders and the man in front of her started to grow fuzzy. Just before the world went dark she could have sworn she saw Sebastian's eyes change colors to a blazing purple color.

Sebastian watched as the young woman's eyes flittered shut, never letting her go. "Ugh, damn weak human woman.", he thought frustratingly, "Must you always be causing me a headache." He considered leaving the wench laying there on the floor but thought better of it. He wouldn't want the young master potentially finding out. He threw the sleeping form over his shoulder and carried her to her room. He plopped her on her bed and turned to leave but was halted by the dream induced murmurs coming from the redhead. "I'll win you over, Sir butler, somehow, watch and see.". She smiled in her sleep. He bent over her, taken in the sight of her features. He brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead and lowered his face until it was mere centimeters away. "You poor unfortunate human, don't you even realize the danger you are in. Run, run away, flee from this place before it's too late for your clean soul to be redeem.", he whispered to her before rising and leaving the room and the sleeping girl in the dark.

In her little dream world, Catherine was talking to herself as she cleaned the main hall. Everything was sparkling clean and bright. "Sebastian will definitely think I did quite an amazing job now.", she said twirling around and giggling. But just then the front door swung open and blackness began to seep into everything around her. There standing in front of her was a giant black bird. She tumbled backwards, trying to escape the bird who looked at her with hungry red eyes. Before she knew it, the bird had her up in its beak and flew out of the manor. She screamed and screamed, beating on the bird to release her, but to no avail. Finally, she was dumped in a giant nest. She looked around her and saw lifeless figures all around her, dead bodies were sprawled all over. She screamed and ran to the edge of the nest preparing to jump but there, waiting, was the perched bird who started to make its way over to her. "Please, don't do this, please. I beg you.", she pleaded with it. The bird cocked its head for a moment and then preceded to start plucking away at her tarnished dress, which now started to resemble a white rose. Each time the bird plucked at her more petals would fall off and blood began to stream down around her. All she could do was watch in horror as she began to grow lifeless. "Why?", was all she could mutter. "I told you to stay away, but you refused, now except your fate.", the bird spoke with his glowing fuchsia eyes. With that Catherine woke up, drenched in sweat. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Thank heavens it was only a dream.", she said trying to calm her racing heartbeat.

The morning sun filtered in through her window. "What ever happened last night?", she mused, "I was having an argument with Sebastian and the next thing I know it's dawn and I am still in my maid's outfit, did he carry me to bed?". The thought made her blush a deep crimson red. "I shall have to thank him, it's a new day, a fresh start is always best.", she thought as she popped out of bed. The moment she stood though she could tell that the strain she put on her body yesterday combined with not eating left her with a fever. "I can't be sick, I have to prove that I am a capable servant.", she thought. I'll make sure to eat and hopefully it will be enough to give me the energy I need to continue the day. She brushed out her hair and tied it up neatly and made sure her outfit had no wrinkles on it before heading out the door.

"Good morning, Catherine!", Finny said smiling from the servant's dining table. "Yes, Good morning, Catherine!", Mey-rin chimed in. "How's it going?", Baldroy asked. Tanaka sat at the head of the table, sipping on tea as usual. "Good morning everyone!", Catherine said cheerfully. "Oh, Catherine you look a tad bit on the tired side. Are you feeling well?", Finny asked looking concerned. "I'm just fine, thank you Finny. I am just a little achy from scrubbing the floor so long yesterday, but I wanted to make sure to do my best.", Catherine said smiling as she poured herself some tea. "So, what is on the schedule for today?", Catherine asked looking around the table. "The master had some important business to attend to out in town today, so we are to look after the manor and see to any chores that may need to be done.", Mey-rin answered. Catherine couldn't help but feel a tad bit relieved at the knowledge that the brooding butler wouldn't be around to scold her. "Um- Catherine, I need to make some flower arrangements for when Miss Elizabeth visits, would you care to join me in the garden?", Finny said nervously. "As long as there is nothing to be done in the manor I would love to accompany you, Finny.", Catherine smiled.

Out in the garden, Catherine basked in the warmth of the day. It was like being back home where the wildflowers bloomed all over the open meadows in every color of the rainbow. "How lovely!", Catherine uttered joyously. It was a stark contrast from the darkness of the manor. "I'm glad you decided to join me.", Finny said, "It's nice making another friend, especially when for years you were alone." "Oh, Finny, why ever would you be alone? You are such a kind person.", Catherine asked walking over to the gardener. "Ugh, well, It's nothing, it's in the past now. I owe it all to Sebastian for bringing me here and giving me a chance to make friends.", Finny said seeming lost in thought. "Sebastian, brought you here?", Catherine said shocked. It was surprising to say the least, or perhaps Sebastian just hated her. "Catherine, I don't know why Sebastian hasn't seemed to get along with you, he might be stern but overall he has been a nice person, maybe you should try to smooth things over with him.", Finny spoke. Catherine gave Finny's words some thought, "You know what, I think you are right Finny, maybe I haven't been fair to Sebastian, I need to do my best to change his impression of me. I'll shower him in kindness and compassion and then mayhap he will have a better opinion of me and even if he doesn't, I'll rest better knowing I gave it all my effort.", Catherine said smiling as they continued picking flowers.

They continued until they had made a bunch of arrangements and were sweating from the heat of the day. "I know of a little pond that is perfect for taking a dip after a long day out in the sun, do you want to take a quick swim?", Finny asked wiping the sweat from his brow. "Would I? I can't think of anything more delightful right now", Catherine said happily. "Follow me then.", Finny said as he ran off into the woods. Catherine chased after him all the while feeling like a kid again. Catherine came to an opening in the woods were sunlight filtered through the trees onto a sparkling little lake. "Ah, the water feels great, come on in.", Finny waved to her. Catherine dived in and before long the two were splashing about. It felt so refreshing to be able to relax and be like this with a friend. While Catherine swam, she thought of the ways she could win Sebastian over. Perhaps she could make him chocolates, no that might be inappropriate. Perhaps just simply apologizing for any misunderstandings, but that was just too simple. Maybe she will write him a heartfelt letter and slip it in his room before he returned with the master. That sounded perfect! With her plan in mind she looked forward to getting back to the manor.

"Whatever are the two of you doing out here?", an all too familiar voice broke her train of thought. "Sebastian, sir, we were just cooling off after picking flowers for the arrangements. We got hot, so I suggested taking a swim for a bit.", Finny said scratching his wet blonde hair. Sebastian didn't look at all pleased, he looked rather vexed. "Yes, well, this is not how servants should conduct themselves, you both are a sopping mess. Come along, we must prepare for dinner.", Sebastian said turning and walking back towards the manor. Catherine felt bad, she hoped that she wasn't bringing Finny down with her. She didn't want Sebastian's dislike for her to be taken out on the other servants. When they got back inside the manor she approached the butler. "Excuse me, Sir, I'm very sorry if we did something to upset you, Finny was just being kind to me.", Catherine said bowing. "Come with me, Miss Catherine", Sebastian said grabbing her arm and dragging her to an empty room. "I assure you, I could care less what you do on your free time, but don't you think it's a bit inappropriate as a lady to be swimming unattended with the opposite sex?", Sebastian said coolly. "I-I never gave it much thought. It just seemed like a fun time. Besides, Finny is such a nice man, it's absurd to think he would try….", Catherine spoke, her voice trailing off as she looked down at the floor. "Try what, my dear?", Sebastian asked grasping her chin and forcing her to look at him. "Um, well, I-I don't really know?", Catherine whispered starting to blush deeply. "Why, Miss Catherine, are you that innocent or just plain dense?", Sebastian teased, "You must know what goes on between a man and a woman at your age. The _ins_ and _outs_ so to speak." He continued stepping closer to her and started to whisper into her ear, ensnaring his prey farther. "The absolute pleasure that is felt between two writhing bodies.". Catherine's heart started to leap out of her chest, this was going too far, everything within her screamed that this was wrong, but she couldn't move from where her feet were planted. "Your mind may be innocent, but the way your breathing has increased, I'd say you want to know more, or perhaps even have a taste of the passion one gives to another.", Sebastian murmured turning Catherine's head ever so gently and placing soft kisses on her neck. The ground seemed to give way, Catherine felt like she was locked in some form of a magic spell. The air felt thick like honey and she moaned softly in her throat. Sebastian's kisses grew higher until he was almost at her full pink lips. She couldn't help but reach out to hold him for support, and in her stupor pulled him in closer until they were embracing. He gazed into her blue eyes and started to bring his mouth closer to hers. With eyes closed she waited to feel the warmth of his lips upon hers, but it never came. Her eyes fluttered open to Sebastian looking amusingly at her. "Sebas..", she started to question. "Tsk tsk, Miss Catherine, you naughty girl, I was merely giving you a demonstration on how easily a man can take advantage of a virginal maid, nothing more.", Sebastian chuckled, "I hope you have better clarification now.". With Sebastian's words the trance was broken and the enormity of what had just happened left Catherine wounded. "Please go and change out of those soaking wet clothes now, they are making a mess all over the floor, then you can help with the dinner preparations.", Sebastian said unaffected. Catherine couldn't take a single second longer in front of this man, shame and humiliation engulfed her and so she fled the room and the cruel butler, tears streaming down her face. Sebastian just smiled darkly. Perhaps he found a new way he could defile her pure soul, it would be all too easy. It would only be a matter of time before his plaything would be sullied and then he could just dispose of her once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Alone in her room, Catherine let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. How could that man be so cruel? What did she ever do to deserve such treatment? All he was doing was jesting with her, did he not think about her feelings for one minute? She could visualize him now having a good laugh at her expense. That wicked, wicked man! She had never met anyone who provoked so many new feelings in her like Sebastian did. What fun was this for him, what was she not getting? She placed the tips of her fingers on her bottom lip and closed her eyes, lingering in the thought of that wretched person. Eyes as red as rich wine, hair as black as a raven's wing, lips that beckoned her to learn about desires she had yet to even taste, and his gloriously refined manly scent, like a primal beast that had rolled around in rose petals. She inhaled deeply, this wasn't good, she was losing her composure. How shameful! The confusion washed over her like a tidal wave. "It was all _his_ fault!", she mused to herself as she threw off her wet clothes and started to dry off. No, perhaps, it wasn't his fault, she had herself to blame for the way she reacted. "I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted him to embrace me, it was my body that came alive with his touch.", she thought to herself and the knowledge made her blush deepen thus farther. "I am turning into a silly little minx.", she uttered. From now on she would just focus on being a kind and helpful person. Sebastian was nothing more than the master's butler and right hand man. She would do everything in her power to stay away from him so there would not be any further misunderstandings. After getting a clean outfit on, Catherine allowed herself a brief look in the mirror, "Keep your head held high and keep to the right path.", she encouraged herself and with that she left her room to go help get ready for dinner.

After dinner, the Master retired to his chambers to do some reading before bed and the servants were left with some free time. "Being able to participate in Miss Elizabeth's birthday ball should be really fun.", Finny said as they all sat around the servant's table. Catherine was pleasantly surprised that the young lord was permitting the help to be a part of the festivities. She had allows wanted to spend time dancing the night away with friends. She looked over at Mey-Rin who looked anything but happy about it. "What's wrong Mey, aren't you looking forward to the ball?", Catherine asked her. "Oh, not in the least, I have two left feet, I do.", Mey-Rin said. "I never have danced at a ball either, but my parents taught me some of the basic dances, would you like me to teach you?", Catherine said smiling at her. "I-I don't know Cat, do you really think you could teach me, I may be a loss cause." "Nonsense, you'll do just fine.", Catherine said grabbing her friend's hands and pulling her up. "This ought to be amusing.", Baldroy chuckled. Mey-Rin shot him a dirty look and tried to follow Catherine's lead. Before long both women were dancing about the kitchen and laughing all the while.

"I daresay, you seem to have picked up quite a knack for dancing, Mey-Rin, you even outshine your teacher.", Sebastian said as he stood in the doorway. "Oh, Sebastian, please don't say such things or I might mess up, I will.", Mey-Rin said blushing. Even though Catherine ignored him, the jab at her caused her heart to clench a little. "Yes, Mey you are a very quick learner, you shouldn't have any problem getting a nice gentleman to ask you to dance.", Catherine said smiling. "It's all thanks to you, Cat, thank you.", Mey-Rin said hugging her friend, "And I am quite certain that with your beauty and smile, you won't get any break from dancing at the ball.", Mey-Rin said to Catherine. Before Catherine could thank Mey-Rin for the compliment, Sebastian interrupted. "Unfortunately, with Catherine being the newest servant she will still have to attend to the daily chores and help serve at the ball." Catherine felt the full blow of his words. She thought the lord said that all the servants would be able to attend. "But Sebastian sir, didn't the Master say that everyone could come to the ball?", Finny chimed in. "Yes, but as the Phantomhive butler, I oversee the servants in this manor and the master will understand my decision regarding this matter.", Sebastian said getting a little irritated, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to see to tomorrow's schedule.". Catherine just watched him go and tried her best not to let her disappointment show, "It's alright, I'm sure there will be other balls." "Oh, Cat, let's all help you the day of the ball so that way you can join in the fun as well.", Mey-Rin said grabbing Catherine's hands. "Thank you so much, my dear friend, but it's clear that Sebastian doesn't want me to go and I'm sure there is a reason for it.", Catherine stated as she got up and started clearing the table. What was the true reason, that was the question. Perhaps it was time to write that letter to him, it might be just what was needed for them to start anew.

Sebastian pondered all the way to his room. Why did it even remotely bother him in any way imagining Catherine dancing at the ball? It frustrated him that he allowed that human girl more than a fleeting thought. He didn't have a moment to waste playing these irrational mortal games. Her presence was becoming more and more of a nuisance. He needed to fulfill the ultimate vile plan he had for her and break that woman once and for all. It was only a question of when he would do it. Women were the most complicated creatures, but even they were swayed with a few sweet words and the right touch. The thought of that redhead beneath him, begging for mercy of which she wouldn't receive, made his demon blood grow hotter. "Soon, lovely Cat, soon you will know just how weak and pathetic you truly are."

That night Catherine put a lot of thought into her letter to Sebastian, she wanted to get this horrible weight off her chest, once and for all. She disliked the knowledge that there was someone who seemed to hate her for no giving reason. This situation needed to be rectified at once. After sealing the letter, she grabbed her long brown robe and a candlestick and crept out of her room. She knew that it was quite late but also caught on to the fact that the butler never went to bed early. She just silently prayed that he wasn't in his room. As she made her way over to Sebastian's room, she felt more and more uneasy. Her soul seemed to be warning her of some unfulfilled fate that was yet to be. She took a big breath and continued on, not caring about anything other than mending the bad blood between the two of them. In the darkness, she could barely make out the butler's door slightly ajar. There was no light glowing from within the room and she wondered if Sebastian had already gone to bed. Holding the candlestick away from the door, she slowly peered in and to her relief saw the bed unoccupied. She tiptoed inside, cringing slightly at every creak the floor made beneath her feet. Over in the corner of the room she saw a writing desk and made her way over to it. She had only wanted to place the letter there and then leave but sudden curiosity pulled at her mind and before she could stop herself she was opening the drawer before her. When she peered in though, nothing was there but a few quills and some paper. She closed the drawer and started to make her way out of his room when she noticed something a bit strange. The bed almost looked like it was never slept in. The pillow had no indentation where a head would have been, but perhaps it could be fairly new. But the bed itself tucked tightly in looked untouched by anyone. She felt silly for letting her mind run away again with ridiculousness. Of course, Sebastian had to sleep, he was human after all. She turned to leave and was abruptly taken aback. For a brief flitting moment, she could have sworn she saw a flash of red from the window, it almost looked like a man. Something was not right here, she had to get back right away. Not caring about being quiet anymore she fled to the safety of her room. Behind the closed door, she calmed her racing heart. There was something more to this place, she just felt it, but something told her to not pry into it any further.

The next morning, she was woken by the sound of someone rapping at her door. "Cat, the Master wants to see you right away, he does.", Mey-Rin said. "Ok, thank you, Mey, I'll go to his study right away.", Catherine said rushing out of bed and into her maid's outfit. The last thing she wanted to do was dawdle when being called by the Lord. She ran all the way over to Ciel's study where he was sipping tea and reading a paper. "Aren't you a ball of energy, first thing in the morning.", Ciel commented briefly looking up from his paper. "I should say so, though I can't imagine how that is possible considering the late hour Catherine stayed up until last night.", Sebastian said smirking. Catherine flushed deeply, he must have seen the letter. Was she in trouble for entering the butler's room? Panic started to rise when the young Earl spoke, "I haven't the slightest clue on what you are referring to Sebastian, nor do I care, but what I would like to know is why you are attempting to stop my help from attending this nightmare that is being forced upon me when I said that if I have to suffer then so shall everyone else.". "Forgive me, my Lord, I only thought to have someone help serve drinks and such.", Sebastian said bowing deeply. "Since when, it seems to me that you are picking on my maid, why is this?", Ciel said giving Sebastian a questioning look. "No, my Lord, it's my fault, I haven't been doing my chores as well as I should be for a Phantomhive servant, Sebastian was not picking on me, he just wants to make sure I do my job accordingly.", Catherine spoke up before Sebastian could answer. "Yes, well, regardless, I expect ALL my staff to be present at this ball, that's an order. You are dismissed.", Ciel said returning to his paper, trying to suppress his amusement in the butler's agitation. "Yes, my Lord.", they both said and left the room.

Catherine no sooner walked out of the master's study and she was trying to flee from the wine-colored eyes that stayed on her. "Catherine, before you escape to start your daily chores, would you care to explain why you spoke up for me to the young master?", Sebastian called after her. Catherine halted in her tracks and slowly turned around to face the handsomely brooding man. "I was simply telling the truth, that's all. You made it very clear to me that my work is not up to par with a servant fit for this house.", Catherine spoke freely. Sebastian walked over to where the redhead was standing, making her heart start to skip a beat. "And exactly what, my dear, would make you think it was okay to enter a man's room in the middle of the night, unless you had some _other_ more carnal intentions? You continue to not realize the implications such actions have on an innocent young maid.", Sebastian chided. "I only wanted to rectify the issues between us, nothing more.", Catherine said. Sebastian started to get irritated by her indifference towards him. "Somehow, I highly doubt that, Cat. I see how you look at me, with eyes that plead for me to do things to you that you have yet to experience. You want to feel my bare hand caressing your body, you wonder what flavor my kisses tastes like, you want to explore this new feeling I bring out in you, to feel all your nerve endings come alive under the control of my touch, you so desperately want to abandon all thought and reason and give in to desire, to allow yourself to moan and scream in the utter pleasure I gave give you.", Sebastian spoke huskily. Catherine was taken aback by Sebastian's vulgarity and forwardness, but she didn't want to lose her senses to his teasing again, that was what he was doing, wasn't it? She decided to feign ignorance, "Sebastian, whatever are you talking about? I haven't time for these games, I must see to my work.". Catherine turned to leave, but Sebastian grasped her wrist, spun her around and yanked her to him, leaving them chest to chest. She slowly peered up at him, questioning his motives. Sebastian lowered his head until his mouth was right next to her ear. "Simply put, my dear, you want me to _FUCK_ you senselessly.", Sebastian whispered. Catherine couldn't carry on with this wicked game anymore, her knees started to buckle under the weight of his intensity. She felt as scared as a bird caught in a cage. The knot inside her core tightened, wanting to be explored, wanting release. These wanton feelings were too new and too frightening for her to try and understand. Not knowing what else to do, she slapped him hard across the face causing him to be briefly surprised. She took that moment and hurried away from him as fast as she could.

Sebastian couldn't believe that she just slapped him, he reached up to the spot on his face where it stung ever so slightly. If only she knew the fire that was welling up inside of him. The demon behind the mask was begging to come out and ravish that creature of the light. The more he got to see her reactions and facial expressions the more it made him want to play this game. Humans could be so entertaining, and this one was turning out to be quite the distraction. Torturing her into the darkness was going to be the greatest satisfaction he had felt in a while. The thought made his body grow ever hotter. He could hear the natural part of himself screaming to continue, continue on until that human was destroyed beyond recognition. His eyes flashed fiery fuchsia, and he had to take a moment to calm down before he straightened his tie and headed for the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine tried to desperately focus on reading her novel, but she just couldn't seem to concentrate. Flashes of earlier that day played in her mind, causing her to feel more and more heated. The lustful look in Sebastian's eyes, as if he were devouring her, the velvety tone of his voice, sending shivers down her spine and pooling in regions untouched. His very presence demanding to be acknowledge despite her wanting to remain indifferent. These new feelings were embarrassing to her and were definitely not something she was very attuned to. She slammed her book shut and sighed, whatever game this man was playing at was far more experienced then she was. The whole situation felt like tethering on a very thin wire and she feared what would happen if she fell. Would the fall be worth it? Would she mind falling from grace? The thought made her laugh, "Such nonsense, falling from grace, he is a man, nothing more. A man doing what men do best, seducing innocent maidens into their beds.". The thought of Sebastian's bed made Catherine remember the feeling of something being off within the butler's room. The knowledge that Sebastian seemed to appear out of nowhere shortly after the young master's disappearance always intrigued her. The want to know more about him was growing harder to suppress. She wanted to know more about this mysterious man who captivated and annoyed her.

The next day everyone was bustling around getting ready for the ball. Mey-Rin was in charge of seeing to the china for dinner and dessert. Baldroy was in the kitchen attempting to cook the finest meal without using any weapons that would burn the house down. Finny was seeing to the flower arrangements, being ever so gentle not to break anything. Tanaka was in prime condition as he helped decide which scores should be played. And Catherine got stuck with Sebastian to run errands before the ball started. She couldn't understand why the young lord insisted Catherine go with Sebastian, but he seemed to be amused by something. They both sat in the carriage quietly heading back from town. Catherine felt awkward being closed in with just Sebastian. She thought about her musings from the night before and wished she could work up the courage to ask the raven haired butler a few questions. Now would be the perfect time to do so, but she was too nervous. She looked down at her hands as they lay in her lap, unaware of the frown on her face. "Catherine, why ever are you furrowing your brows?", Sebastian questioned, looking at her. "Oh, um, it's nothing really.", Catherine said meekly. She could have kicked herself, this behavior was not going to get her anywhere. She should just speak the words without even taking a moment to worry about them. "Sebastian, how did you come to know the young master and become his butler?". The moment she asked, she felt an unexplained fear creep over her, seeping into her veins like poison.

If Sebastian was caught off guard, he recovered so fast that no one would be the wiser. "Why ever would you want to know something so trivial, wouldn't you much rather want to know something a bit more intimate.", he said enticingly, coming over to her side of the carriage and playing with the bow on her maid's outfit. Catherine batted his hand away, she couldn't let him take the reins again. "No, Sebastian, I just want to know how you came to know the young master.", she repeated more firmly this time. "If you must know, he sought me out, my credentials exceeded his expectation and so he contracted me. What can I say, I'm one hell of a butler.", Sebastian said smirking. "Exactly how did the young Earl come to hear of you, when no one else in London had?', Catherine continued, feeling like a crucial part was missing from his answer. Sebastian started to get perturbed with her questioning, she was treading on thin ice. "How does that expression go, oh yes, curiosity killed the cat. Have you ever heard of that one, my dear?", Sebastian warned. Catherine couldn't believe it, he was not only evading the question but also threatening her. What was going on? Who exactly was this man? Sebastian moved back to where he had been sitting and said nothing else to her for the rest of the trip.

Back at the manor, Miss Elizabeth had already arrived with five trunks worth of clothes. "Elizabeth, exactly why did you bring ALL of these clothes, you will only be staying for the weekend?", Ciel asked slightly agitated. "A girl has to be adequately prepared for anything. I wouldn't want to come unprepared for my fiancé' and I even bought you something cute to wear.", Elizabeth squealed in delight. "Oh, Lizzie, not again, I assure you I have plenty of appropriate attire for a ball.", Ciel said. "But this is a ball being thrown for me, is it not, everything has to be cu..", Elizabeth trailed off when she saw Catherine come through the door. "Oh, dear me, is this your new maid? She is absolutely adorable!", Elizabeth spoke, running over to Catherine. "That's very kind of you to say so.", Catherine said blushing, "My name is Catherine, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Elizabeth.". "I'll be retiring to my chambers now to get a bit of rest before tonight.", Ciel said climbing up the stairs while Elizabeth was preoccupied. "You will be coming to the ball, won't you?", Elizabeth asked Catherine oblivious to her fiancé's leaving. "Yes, I will, the master has given all the servants permission to attend.", Catherine smiled. "Oh, I just can't wait, this ball is going to be splendid.", Lizzie clapped her gloved hands together in excitement. Catherine couldn't help but smile at the young miss's enthusiasm. It was going to be nice to have some lighthearted fun and it might even do the young master some good, he always seemed so distant, so melancholy. All things considered she couldn't blame him though, to have to grow up so fast must have been a brutal task for one so young. "Perhaps with you here, someone might be able to get Sebastian to dance, he is always so rigid.", Elizabeth said snapping Catherine back to the present moment. Catherine tried as hard as she could to suppress her laugh, but a little chuckle slipped through. Sebastian shot her a flitting death glare, but turned to the young blonde and smiled, "If the young miss wishes me to dance and it pleases the lord then by all means, I will gladly dance. Unfortunately, I've seen this maid's version of the waltz and it is quite lacking.", Sebastian smirked. Catherine looked at him, feeling the heat well up in her veins. "Sebastian, that is not very gentlemanly of you to say about poor Miss Catherine.", Elizabeth scolded giving him a light tap on the arm. "Fear not, Miss Elizabeth, I've been dealing with that butler's cruelness from day one, his words have no effect on me. Plus, dancing with him would prove to be like dancing with a log, since as you say, he is so stiff.", Catherine retorted, "Please excuse me, I'll help see to any last preparations now." Catherine walked away feeling proud that she kept herself shielded from that person. Elizabeth just stood there glancing back and forth between the butler and the departing redhead. "Miss Elizabeth, I think I will go see to the young lord now. He may require some assistance getting ready for tonight.", Sebastian bowed as he tried to conceal his anger. "Yes, of course.", the young miss said too busy pondering the relationship between the two servants. To her, all the world was fair game when it came to her matchmaking and it seemed that the butler may have found the perfect counterpart to his brooding nature. "What do you think of those two, Ciel?", Elizabeth asked mischievously, "Ciel? Ciel?".

The hour of the ball was swiftly approaching as Catherine stood looking in the full-length mirror in her room. She smiled deeply at her reflection, it was the first time she felt like a proper lady. The powder blue lace gown tucked in at her waist and flowed gently to the floor. The lace ruffles sweeping around her shoulders were adorned with ivory flowers. She wore a matching set of pearl earrings and choker, she had inherited from her grandmother. Her red hair was pulled back in a soft bun with tendrils that fell gently framing her face. She pinched her cheeks to give them a soft rosy glow. "I wonder if any gentlemen will ask me for a dance tonight?", she mused to herself. The whole notion left her feeling excited and nervous at the same time. Perhaps Sebastian didn't want to dance with her, but surely there would be others who would. Why did she care what that opinionated butler thought anyway? She would just act like he didn't exist.

At sundown, the music began in the great ballroom. As couples and singles were introduced, Catherine realized there were quite a bit of the ton she had never even heard mentioned in her home as well as some exotic people that quite fascinated her. She stood there with Finny and Mey-Rin trying desperately to not feel uncomfortable. She watched the young lord and Miss Elizabeth mingle with a great many faces. She noted how well the master turned on the air of a very sociable earl when, in actuality, he was quite content shutting the world out, apart from a few. It was nice to see him in a different light, even if it was a false light at that. "Excuse me, young miss, would you mind sharing this dance with me?", a young brown haired man with rich brown eyes asked her. "Oh, tha..that would be quite alright.", Catherine said bowing. The man wrapped his elbow around hers and they made their way out to the crowd of dancers. "May I have the name of the lady who has captured my eyes?", he asked as they spun around the floor. "Catherine. Catherine Sweet, and you are?", Catherine asked smiling up at him. "William Westford, my lady. Pleased to meet your acquaintance Miss Sweet.", he said with a twinkle in his eyes. They conversed and laughed as they danced. Afterward, he kissed her hand, "If you'll excuse me I must go have a word with Lord Phantomhive, it was a pleasure dancing with you Miss Sweet, and please don't hide from the ton anymore. We need a beauty like you to light up the world." "I'm flattered Mr. Westford, thank you for the dance.", Catherine said beaming. She went to go find Mey-rin to tell her of the splendid time she had with Mr. Westford, but was intercepted by another gentleman wishing to dance with her and so the night went on just like that, with Catherine not getting a moment to catch a breath.

"Poor Catherine, she will never get a moment to even come and seek refreshment.", Finny spoke to Baldroy and Mey-rin. "Is someone a bit jealous?", Baldroy asked the blonde. "What do you mean Baldroy?", Finny asked blushing. "Finny, it's obvious you have taken a liking to Cat.", Mey-rin said smiling. "Apparently, you aren't the only one either.", Baldroy added looking at the redhead who spun gracefully around the room with another enamored man. "It's..it's not like that! I just really care for Catherine, she is a very good friend and I don't want her to get too exhausted and end up getting ill.", Finny said. "I'm not surprised Catherine has been successful all night with the gentlemen. ", Elizabeth said joining the three servants, "I mean she is just so adorable. I wonder how her parents could have deprived her of a proper social upbringing. We surely are going to be great friends, I can tell already.".

At the same time, she watched her betrothed from across the room conversing with Lord and Lady Montgomery. The only person who ever could be glued to Ciel's side without him getting upset was that butler. Even at this moment, there he was right beside her love. If she wasn't raised to be a proper young lady she would have already made her disapproval known. She kept her eyes fixed on Sebastian for a moment and realized he was looking more intimidating then normal. His eyebrows were knitted together and he looked like a lion who was monitoring his prey. What poor soul was his eyes penetrating with such intensity? She followed the direction that he was looking at and stopped on Catherine. Was this anger directed at the young maid? But why? Was there truly something more to this relationship that was hiding beneath the surface?

The music stopped and Catherine started to make her way over to her companions, when suddenly a firm hand gripped her wrist and pulled her back into their frame. Catherine became immediately aware of the body against her back and her breathing hitched. The lights dimmed a little and a new score began a tango. The strong arms spun her around and she came face to face with Sebastian. His eyes glowed a fiery red, almost an unnatural shade at that. Her heart started to pound in her ears and warmth began to spread throughout her whole body, pulsing more in certain spots. He grasped her hand and put his other hand on her waist and bent her into a low dip. The movement was slow and methodical but before she knew it he pulled her upright again causing her chest to rub up against his. They began to dance around the room, with Catherine having a hard time trying to keep up. This intimate dance was one she never experienced before. Sebastian never let her falter though. He was in charge of every turn, every bend, every touch. She felt like a moldable plaything in his arms as he demanded full control of their poetic movement. Catherine fought the urge to cower, but the energy Sebastian was emitting was one of pure aggression. He was clearly angered by something but used the beat of the music to punish her. What unnerved her was the response he had on her body. She wanted to flee these feelings, but he held her steadfast against the precipice. The room spun around and around, and though her mind and body felt like it was being carried away to heaven, her soul feared it was on a trajected path to the red hot fires of hell. She felt the shame, the embarrassment, the fear of onlooking eyes, slipping away as more sinful feelings grasped at her and pulled her under. It was only the two of them in this private world, where light and dark collided. But the blackness would consume her in this titillating trance. She became lightheaded and felt the ground about to slip away from her feet when the music stopped, leaving her pressed up against him, their lips almost touching. "How was that for dancing, my dear, not quite the log you expected, was I?", Sebastian spoke huskily to her. Catherine just gazed up at him, trying to regain her composure. Sebastian released her and took a step back, "Thank you for this dance, my lady, now if you'll excuse me.", he smirked and bowed then walked out of the ballroom. All Catherine could do was watch the intriguing man leave, her slippered feet cemented to the floor. The room had taken on a mystical fairytale appearance and she knew she was slipping, drifting away in the depths of emotion. Was she slowly falling for this unpredictable, charming yet dangerous man.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?", Ciel said as he looked on in shock. His butler never acted out of character, always waiting for his command. "That was absolutely the most romantic thing I have ever seen.", Elizabeth spoke standing next to her betrothed, "I knew they would make the cutest couple.". "Elizabeth, please cease with your match-making games, Sebastian will not fall in love with Catherine. I assure you, whatever he feels, it isn't love.", Ciel said sternly. "Is it so hard to imagine that your butler could have feelings for anyone, he is a man after all.", Elizabeth answered. "No, trust me, if anything you should be pitying that woman. Sebastian will only hurt her, let's hope she doesn't get any ridiculous notions of love in her head or this will not end well.", Ciel stated, "I must go have a word with my butler, excuse me Elizabeth.". The others just stood there in utter surprise, watching the young woman in the center of the room. Whatever was starting to transpire between the butler and the maid had left an impression on all who witnessed it. Unbeknownst to anyone there, that pain, misfortune and fate hung in the stars above, foretelling of a treacherous storm brewing within the Phantomhive manor.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sebastian, what exactly were you thinking?", Ciel asked firmly slamming the study door behind him. "Whatever do you mean, my lord?", Sebastian answered feigning ignorance. "Oh, that's just bloody perfect, don't play games. You know full well what it is that I am referring to. That performance you put on in front of all the guests. It's not like you, Sebastian.", Ciel shouted, "I don't know what that maid has done to get you all out of sorts, but it ends now. She is a mortal, you are a demon. You are here to do my bidding, not to be torturing some innocent woman. Or do you wish to break the contract?". "I wouldn't dream of it, my lord. I didn't realize dancing was a crime. Could it be that you are jealous of the girl? Besides her, you are the only other person I have danced with in quite some time. Perhaps you wish to receive some more dance instruction from me.", Sebastian said teasingly, lifting the young earl's chin up to look at him. "That is quite enough, Sebastian. I detest when you act like this.", Ciel answered pushing the butler's hand away. Sebastian just stood there and smirked a wicked grin. "Either way, I want you to leave Catherine alone. I don't want to get any others involved in this twisted game.", Ciel said turning away from the demon. "Of course, my lord. You must know she is merely a form of entertainment, nothing more. It's your soul I thirst for, your soul that I crave and your soul that I shall have.". Ciel turned back to face him, a look of indifference placed on his face, "Yes, I understand that. The problem is, does she? She is an impressionable young woman and the attentions you show her, they will take root. Don't let her fall in love with you, that's an order.". "I assure you, you have nothing to fear, my lord. There will be none of that illogical human emotion in this household, well apart from Miss Elizabeth's affections towards you.", Sebastian said smiling. "Very well, you are dismissed. I am retiring for the night.", Ciel spoke ignoring the butler's teasing. "Yes, my lord.", Sebastian bowed and left the room. He was slightly bothered that the master had to step in on his plans to ruin that girl's soul, but going forward he would have to be more cautious on how to handle this situation. That human won't fall in love with him, it would be extremely foolish if she did.

The next morning Catherine woke up feeling light as a feather. The sun was beaming through the window brightening her room in warm light. She stretched her arms over her head and sighed deeply. "What a perfect day!", she said aloud to herself. She jumped out of bed and got dressed fast, leaving her room and went to go see Mey-rin and Finny in the kitchen. "There she is, the lady who stole the night along with many a man's heart.", Baldroy spoke when she entered. "Oh, stop it Baldroy.", Catherine said blushing. "You were quite the dancer last night, you were.", Mey-rin added. Finny just sat there looking a little melancholy. "It was a lovely ball, I had so much fun. I also didn't realize how tiring they were either.", Catherine spoke happily. "I'm sure it was, especially after that last dance with Sebastian.", Mey-rin chided. "Yes, well, I think I might owe the poor butler an apology. I didn't realize he was such a skilled dancer.", Catherine said. "Sebastian is amazing at everything. I don't think anyone could compete with him.", Finny spoke up, "I'm going to tend to the yard now, if you'll excuse me." Finny walked out looking dejected. "What is upsetting dear Finny?", Catherine asked looking at the other two servants. "He is, um, a bit green of Sebastian.", Baldroy started. Mey-rin stopped him from continuing, "Catherine, would you mind helping me clean up the ballroom? The dusting needs to be done." "Certainly, Mey, anything for my sweet friend.", Catherine smiled.

The ballroom definitely needed a good cleaning now, but that didn't stop Catherine from feeling happy. She hummed the whole time she dusted. "You're in a bright mood today, Cat.", Mey-rin spoke. "Of course, she is, she is thinking of her love!", Elizabeth said coming into the ballroom. "Good morning, Miss Elizabeth.", Catherine said bowing to the young woman, "I'm sorry, to whom are you referring to?". "The man who swept you off your feet last night, Sebastian, silly.", Elizabeth giggled. "What?! Miss Elizabeth, you must be mistaken. Sebastian is just a fellow servant, nothing more.", Catherine stated. "Mmhmm, that's not what it looked like to me or to any of the other guests.", Elizabeth continued, "Why, it even struck a chord with my Ciel. I think he went to go reprimand Sebastian for acting unaccordingly for a butler and he NEVER gets scolded by Ciel.". "Oh, I hope he didn't get in trouble. I'm sure it was just a dance nothing more.", Catherine worried, she hoped Elizabeth was wrong. When she got a moment, she would go see him and make sure everything was alright.

Later that day she found Sebastian alone in the kitchen doing dishes. There was something so cute about him, in all his masculinity, wearing an apron. She stopped herself from admiring his physique and went over to talk to him. "Um, Sebastian, good evening, how are you?", Catherine asked softly. "Good evening Catherine. I'm doing quite well.", Sebastian answered and continued on without even looking at her. "Um, about last night, I heard that you may have gotten reprimanded by the lord, is everything okay?", Catherine questioned. Sebastian turned the water off and started to dry off his hands. Catherine watched, waiting intently for him to respond. His bare hands were so manly yet elegant looking, but what was that on his left hand. Catherine got closer to inspect it better, curiosity getting the better of her again. She reached out to touch it when Sebastian finally noticed what she had discovered. He swiftly put his gloves on and headed towards the door. "Wait, Sebastian, what is that on your hand? Did someone brand you?", Catherine persisted. Sebastian turned to the bewildered redhead, "Enough, young Catherine, you are treading in a place you don't want to go, I assure you.". "What is that supposed to mean? I just want to get to know you better. Can't we be friends? Is it so wrong for me to want that?", Catherine pleaded. Sebastian felt the anger welling up inside of him. He didn't know how much longer he could restrain himself from putting this mortal in her place. "You like to play these taunting cruel tricks on me but then when I come for answers you push me away, why?", Catherine spoke getting more desperate. The butler finally lost control and before he knew it he had grabbed the girl by her upper arms and slammed her up against the wall. It wasn't until that moment that Catherine realized the severity of the situation. She stared up at him with frightened sapphire eyes. He pressed his fingers into her flesh causing her to wince in pain. "Do NOT push me any further my dear, there are some things that are better left unknown. You are already at the edge of no return. If you wish to keep your life carefree and unrestricted, I suggest you stay far away from me or this will not end well.", Sebastian threatened. He slowly released her and turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

She slumped down the wall and placed her head in her hands and began to weep. This wasn't good, it wasn't good at all. She knew that she had started to develop feelings for Sebastian, but now he had shown her a side of him that wasn't just cruel but was quite terrifying. The logical side of her told her to stay as far from him as possible, but how ever could she do that when she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. The whole situation was confusing, she had never experienced so many new emotions that were so intense. She feared that she was confusing infatuation with love. Was it curiosity that spurred her emotions on or was it the man himself? Perhaps this was a good thing, perhaps she needed to let go of this attachment and come to her senses once and for all. Yes, that is what she needed to do, somehow, some way.

It had been two weeks since that incident in the kitchen with Sebastian and Catherine had tried everything in her power to keep away from him. The only communication they had had was when he would come tell her what chores she needed to perform. She would talk and laugh with Mey-rin and Finny, work effortlessly on getting the work around the manor done, and when she had time to herself she would take walks out in the garden or find a cozy spot to read. Mr. Westford seemed to have really enjoyed her company at the ball because he had already made several house calls asking her out for tea or a carriage ride around Hyde Park. He was quite amicable but certainly not…. She dared not let her thoughts wander, because she was well aware of the dark shadow in the corner of her mind begging for attention. He sat there with fiery fuchsia eyes taunting and teasing her, beckoning her to come to him and let him devour her and she feared that she would not only let him but that she'd enjoy it.

"Cat, Mr. Westford is here seeking your attentions again, he is.", Mey-rin said knocking on Catherine's door. "Okay, please let him know that I'll be right down in a moment, thank you Mey.", Catherine said putting her book down and brushing her dress free of any wrinkles. A visit from Mr. Westford might be exactly what she needed to keep her mind clear of any depressing thoughts. She pinched her cheeks and dabbed her temples with rose water then headed out. Walking down the hall she ran into the person that haunted her waking thoughts. "Good afternoon, Catherine, I heard that Mr. Westford has come calling for you again.", Sebastian spoke indifferently. "Yes, well, Mr. Westford is a very nice and charming gentleman, I should be pleased that he seeks my attentions.", Catherine stated wanting to kick herself right after she said it. Why did she hope to rouse some jealousy in the butler? Sebastian's face remained expressionless as he answered her, "Yes, my dear, he is indeed a very nice, charming and _dull_ man, the same as every other one of his kind. I do hope you enjoy your time together, if you'll excuse me, I must see to the afternoon tea.". What exactly did Sebastian mean by "his kind"? Was he attacking Mr. Westford's social status, it didn't seem like Sebastian. Or perhaps, could he have meant that in a completely different way?

"Good afternoon, Miss Sweet. You are looking lovely as usual. Would you care to take a walk with me?", Mr. Westford smiled, standing up when Catherine entered the parlor. "Good day, Mr. Westford, I would very much enjoy your company on this fine day.", Catherine answered brightly. They walked around the manor discussing the latest gossip in the ton, laughing and keeping their elbows locked together. "Ms. Sweet, you must know how much you have intrigued me these past two weeks. You are like a rose that has only begun to bloom. Your purity, your charm, your wit, your beauty, your humor, all of them are becoming my greatest companions.", Mr. Westford said clasping her hand in his, "I do hope our friendship grows deeper and richer so one day I may be able to call you more than just a friend.". "Mr. Westford, you flatter me. Perhaps in the future we may be quite close, but right now I am enjoying being your good friend.", Catherine smiled gently at him. "Nothing could please me more than being close to you, even if it's just as your companion for now.", Mr. Westford said as he lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, "I must get going now, I have a previous engagement I must see to. I shall walk you back to the manor. "Catherine blushed slightly at the feel of the man's lips upon her bare hand. "Um, no thank you, Mr. Westford, I do believe I'll enjoy the evening air a little longer. Thank you for the visit today.", Catherine smiled. "Very well, please be careful Miss Sweet, it's not safe for young women to be out and about by themselves.", Mr. Westford stated. "Oh, I will be quite alright, I am still on the Phantomhive property after all.", Catherine reassured him. "Goodnight then, Miss Sweet, until next time.".

Catherine watched until the man's shadow disappeared behind the shrubbery and then continued walking. She breathed in deeply, allowing herself to take in all the nature around her. Catherine crouched down to smell a rose, recalling the comparison Mr. Westford made about her and the flower and smiled. Slowly she reached out to touch one of the red petals, feeling the silky softness beneath her fingertips, unaware of the shadow that engulfed her figure. A gloved hand reached out and grasped her wrist tightly, swiftly yanking her up. She wasn't given a moment to process the fear that engulfed her at the sudden shock. In an instant, she was being forced to try and keep up with the person, who pulled her along through trees and bushes, in the never-ending maze of flowers. It seemed as though they were getting further and further from the manor. She had no idea where he was taking her or what his plan was, but her curiosity took control over any rational thoughts of self-preservation that she may have had.

Finally, they entered what seemed to be a secluded part of the garden that had not been tended to in some time. He flung her forward so fast that she stumbled a bit before regaining her footing. He stalked her slowly, causing her to start backing up with every step. "Did you have a splendid time with that bore of a man? You must have, I saw the way your face flushed at that inconsequential kiss upon your hand.", he spoke low and predatorial, "Seriously, my dear, rosy cheeks over such an innocent act. It makes me wonder to what extent I can make your tender skin redden. I so wish to test my abilities out on your flesh, right here, right now.". Catherine was starting to come to terms with the danger of the current situation. "Sebastian, please, I…", she began trying to remain calm. "Silence, dear Cat, let me taste you, let me show you the proper way to be kissed.", Sebastian spoke huskily grabbing both sides of her face with his big hands. Before she could utter another syllable, soft masculine lips were upon hers, kissing her deeply and fiercely. She reached up and tried to push him away, trying desperately to break the spell he was putting her under. But his strength was far greater then hers and before she knew it she was giving in to his assault on her mouth. Reality seemed to be fading away as the warmth of darkness consumed her. His kisses were demanding and rough, and yet she found herself unfolding under his touch. It was as if he knew the exact ways to unravel her deepest secrets. He commanded full power over her mind, her heart, her body. Before she knew it, she felt the Earth beneath her back and realized she was laying beneath him. In all her hazy pleasure and wanton thoughts, a part of her cried out from within, screaming at her in some foreign language to get away, to flee from the darkness and return to the light. But feeling him nibble and suck on the nape of neck caused her to abandon that warning voice inside her. His long slender fingers began to expertly untie the laces of her corset with ease and within seconds her soft round breasts were exposed for him to taunt and tease. He continued on kissing her lips that were already beginning to bruise slightly, as he flicked his gloved thumbs over the peaks of her hardened nipples. She moaned softly, feeling like the world was collapsing around her as she fell deeper into pleasurable madness. All that was ever taught to her, all that was ever instilled to be a proper and pure woman was evaporating into the night sky. She went to go put her arms around his neck, but he grasped her small wrists and held them down at both sides of her head and continued his ministrations on her breast with his mouth. "Don't move your arms from where they are, my dear.", he whispered in her ear releasing the grasp he had on her wrists. His left hand went under her skirts and crept ever playfully up her leg. The knot within her core growing tighter and tighter until she thought she would explode. Soon there would be no turning back, soon she would lose herself to this man. Is that what he wanted?

"Soon, so soon, darling Cat, until you no longer have that sickly innocent air about you.", Sebastian thought darkly, "That's right, fall under my demon spell until you lose yourself to me. I will take from you what humans value in a woman and you will be nothing more than a shell. Poor, foolish human, don't fall in love with me, I am not your knight in shining armor, I am your worst nightmare, I am the hellish monster that haunts your dreams. Let me take the innocence from your soul and then I shall release you from my grasp. Let me give you a proper fucking and then be on your way. Do not linger in unrequited feelings, do not wait at my side like an ignorant dog awaiting his master's command. You are nothing to me but a plaything, like all humans. See how easily my demon blood awakens the darkness within yourself. Silly maid, as soon as you cum, I will go. Foolish, foolish indeed."

Catherine was on a tidal wave of wild emotions, the sounds within her were thunderous. His gloved hand almost had made their way to the pink tender spot at the top of her legs, when she felt the warmth of liquid flowing from her eyes. They fell one after another down her cheeks and the sides of her face. She knew not why they came in a moment of such intense pleasure, but were enough to bring her back to her senses a bit. Sebastian looked down at her in complete shock and in that moment, she wished she could read his mind to see what he was thinking. They laid there, him on top of her, just looking at each other for what seemed like forever, until she finally found her voice and spoke the question that had laid dormant in her soul without her realizing it. "Sebastian, do….do you….love me?"


	7. Chapter 7

It took Sebastian a few seconds to let the words sink into his devilish mind. Big blue eyes stared up at him expectantly, waiting to hear the words that would not come from his lips. This silly little twit, if only she could see beneath his mask, she would never dare to ask such a naïve question. Deep inside his twisted soul he relished the utter state of confusion this poor mortal woman was in. To expect love from a demon, the very thought was quite entertaining. He was but one of many tools brought to this mortal existence to sway people to explore their darkest most impure thoughts. To even remotely consider the idea of love was foreign to him. It was just a ridiculous human emotion that was thought to be a blessing from God, when in all actuality, it was an emotion that was so unstable and unpredictable it often led mortals down a path to hell. And that was the exact reason why it was so easy for beings of his kind to use that feeling to their advantage.

His red gaze pierced into the deepest recesses of her soul. It was one that lacked any emotion or any feeling. He gently brushed her leaf covered red hair with his gloved hand. "I'm afraid you mistook my attentions for love, my dear. It was nothing more than a fun little game I thought we were playing. It would be a shame to stop now when the best part awaits, shall we continue?", he smirked wickedly leaning down to start kissing her lips again. Catherine was so horrified at this man's confession, had he no honor. Embarrassed by her unrequited feelings, she wanted to run away, far away from this cruelty. Not knowing what else to do she let the anger well up inside her like a tidal wave of fiery hatred. She slapped him hard across the face, stunning him long enough to escape his grip on her heart. Sebastian just sat there as he watched the disheveled maiden scurry away in pursuit of sanctuary. "Perhaps you understand now, little human, I am not the gentleman you visualize in your clouded innocent mind, but a hunter who wants nothing more than to conquer his prey.", Sebastian whispered to himself.

Catherine came bursting through the main doors and ran all the way to her room, trying to hold back the torrent of sobs wanting to escape. "What in the world is wrong with Catherine?", Finny asked Mey-Rin as they both watched the young woman flee up the stairs. "I haven't the slightest idea. Perhaps Mr. Westford wasn't as serious about Cat as she had thought. Kill him, I shall if he hurt my dearest friend.", Mey-Rin said balling her fists, "I shall go and have a word with her and try and calm her down.". After Mey-Rin had gone to seek out the distraught redhead, Sebastian appeared in the doorway. Finny looked suspiciously at the butler who was straightening his tie. "Sebastian, you wouldn't happen to know what caused Catherine's distress, would you?", Finny asked him. "My, my does the gardener have an affinity for the young maid? I've never seen such intensity in your eyes before, Finnian. Let's just say that I am not responsible for Catherine's feelings. She is in control of how she responds to any given situation after all.", Sebastian answered, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go see to the young master, it is unacceptable for the Phantomhive butler to have dinner prepared late.". Finny stepped in front of Sebastian, blocking him from going up the steps. "You know I have so much respect for you, Sebastian. You saved me from the misery I was living, brought me here and gave me a new life with friends and a purpose. I would hate for you to mar the esteem I hold for you. Please treat Catherine with as much consideration as the rest of the Phantomhive servants.", Finny stated and then walked away. The butler just stood there briefly and then made his way to the young earl. That unworldly young woman was having too much of an impact on the people in the Phantomhive household. Finnian had never spoken to him in such a manner before. She was causing so much absurd human emotions to run rampant in the household he saw over. It was quite vexing, but he didn't know if it was such a bad state of affairs, demons did quite enjoy the calamity that human feelings produced. As long as none of this affected his main objective then he would just sit back and allow the humans to let their emotions rule them. It would prove to be the perfect entertainment for his dark soul, as he waited for Ciel's.

"Cat, it's me, might I come in and have a word with you?", Mey-rin asked knocking softly on Catherine's door. Catherine didn't particularly feel like seeing anyone at the current moment, but didn't have the heart to turn her dear friend away. She came over to the door and peeked out, making sure no one else was out there and then pulled her friend in. Catherine and Mey-rin sat next to each other on the bed quietly for a few moments before Mey-rin spoke, "Cat, whatever has you so depressed? Was it your outing with Mr. Westford? Did he end up being ungentlemanly towards you?". "N…no, he was as charming as ever. He was the epitome of every other dandy in the ton.", Catherine said shocking herself with the brutal assessment of the young man. "You certainly have a firm judgement on Mr. Westford, you do. Well, if it wasn't the young gentleman, then what was it?", Mey-rin asked.

Catherine wasn't sure she wanted to reveal the situation she managed to get herself into with the butler. It wasn't something a young woman of good upbringing would want to just blurt out for the world to hear. It was utterly mortifying for her to have been tricked so easily by the opposite sex. It was enough to make her never want to trust another man again. "Mey, what is your opinion on Sebastian? Is he amicable to all who encounter him?", Catherine asked nonchalantly. Mey-rin's face turned all shades of red and she flew her hands up to her cheeks to try and hide it, "Cat, why the sudden curiosity in Mr. Sebastian? Have you falling for him after the dance you shared the other night?". Catherine couldn't blame the other maid for her reaction to Sebastian. He was almost too perfect in both looks and personality, well the personality he showed to mostly everyone but her. He had ensnared her with those ruby eyes of his and she most certainly felt like she was falling, but was it falling in love or falling from grace?

"Cat, Cat?", Mey-rin's voice came interrupting Catherine's befuddled thoughts. "Sorry Mey, I was just contemplating your question. I haven't ever been in love before but perhaps it is just infatuation that I feel towards Sebastian. I am just so confused.", Catherine spoke truthfully. "Well, Sebastian is quite an enigma. He is quite handsome and mannerly and even when me or the other servants make mistakes he is always fixing our blunders up without much of a harsh word. In fact, he often turns our mistakes into something much more splendid then it would have been, like a magician. He is quite amazing, he is.", Mey-rin said blushing and smiling, but then a more serious expression tugged at her lips, "It was him who pulled me out of a much different life than I have today.". Catherine was shocked at the revelation that Sebastian aided more than one of the Phantomhive servants in obtaining a better life. "Cat, is Sebastian the cause of your tears. Did he do something to offend you?", Mey-rin asked. "My dear friend, please don't worry about me. I quite possibly overreacted to a situation I found myself in with Sebastian. Hearing your words has given me a deeper clarity of who this butler really is. Thank you for your unbiased judgement, you have helped me clear my head. I have some thinking to do.", Catherine smiled gripping Mey-rin's hands in her own, "I shall see you at dinner.". "Very well, I'm just glad I could help you resolve your problem, I am.", Mey-rin said and left Catherine to herself.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, dear Mey, but I couldn't bare seeing you fret over me or mar your fond appraisal of Sebastian.", Catherine thought sadly to herself. All the maid's words did was cause Catherine's mind to become more tangled and chaotic. So, it seemed as though this mysterious butler had two personalities. The question was which one was the mask and which one was the truth. If the kind and mannerly side of him was the true Sebastian, it pained her deeply that she was the only one who got such cruel treatment. And yet, if the dark and callous side of him was the real Sebastian, then the rest of the house has been fooled all along. This too, brought pain to her heart, acknowledging how devastating that would be to her friends who thought so highly of him should they find out. Catherine pondered a long time on the perplexing man and how she should proceed in the future. Her logical side told her to lock up all curious thoughts along with her feelings for him and never open that box again. But her inquisitiveness danced about her shoulders and lit her reasonable thoughts aflame. "No, no, I must just forget about him, no matter what, before I look like more of a fool then I already do. I came here to help the young earl, not get mixed up in affairs of the heart. I shall end this now before I lose sight of my sanity.", Catherine thought. She was content in her decision and decided to not think any further into it. Standing up, she patted her face a few times, brushed her hair out, pulled it neatly into a bun and then took a deep breath and headed out the door.

After dinner clean-up, the servants sat around the table in the kitchen and talked over tea. "I heard that poor Mrs. Manchester was out chasing her wayward pooch all around Hyde Park the other day when it was spooked by something lurking in the shadows. In the process of trying to catch that dog, a big gust of wind came and blew her wig right off her head.", Baldroy said smoking a cigarette and laughing. Catherine and the others chuckled along and continued telling funny stories amongst each other. Just then Sebastian walked in and started looking at the food inventory in preparation of tomorrow's menu. Paying him no mind, they continued chattering. "Catherine, I'm so happy to see you in much better spirits then you were earlier this evening.", Finny said to the young maid. "Yes, well, I have decided that the cause for my tears, is nothing more than a mistake on my part. From this moment, onward I shall discard that memory and lock it away tightly in the back of my mind.", Catherine spoke firmly. If Sebastian heard, he made no acknowledgment of her words. "That's good to hear, no one should be weighed down by past mistakes, they are only there to learn from.", Finny answered. "You are quite right, Finny. Trust me, I have learned a thorough amount from today's error.", Catherine continued, "It is one I shall NEVER make again.". Catherine excused herself from the table and headed back toward her room. She half expected the butler to come bounding after her to call her out on her words, but the hall remained empty. The fact that she felt disappointment tug at her heart irritated her, like she hadn't already been burned once today, apparently, she longed for the flames to consume her completely.

In her room, she found herself wide awake, unable to settle her racing heart. She wanted desperately to push the heartache away. It felt like a hole had been punched right through her. She felt an emptiness weaving itself around her soul. Part of her wanted to remain the cheerful girl she had always been, part of her felt as if it were withering away. Who knew that being an adult would bring about so many confusing feelings? How could she stand her ground when part of her still felt like a defenseless child being taken on a scary and unpredictable ride. No matter how much pain she suffered she just couldn't let him gain so much power over her. She would just have to do her best to stay strong and continue as if nothing had happened in the garden. Yes, it was nothing, nothing at….all. Nothing but soft demanding kisses, nothing but the feel of cool gloved hands on her thigh, on her breast, creeping up her leg, nothing but intense fiery eyes that gazed into the core of her being, nothing but the smell of tea and roses and firewood, nothing but the torturous pleasure he aroused in her. Surely, these images were nothing of consequence. They were just lustful, sinful, wickedly delicious thoughts that haunted her.

This wouldn't do at all, perhaps she needed to get away for a bit to clear her mind once and for all. That's it, she'd go ask the young master if it would be alright to go visit her parents for a week or two. Surely, he wouldn't mind her absence for a little while. With renewed enthusiasm, she jumped out of bed and threw on her robe, determined to go see the earl right away before she second guessed herself. Hopefully she wouldn't be disturbing him too much, it wasn't that late yet. Bounding the stairs to his quarters she finally made it to his door and was about to knock when she heard voices coming from inside.

"Sebastian, I am not pleased with the vibe I am getting from around this manor. Clearly something is still going on between you and that maid.", Ciel spoke firmly. "I assure you, my lord, it is nothing to be concerned with. We just had a little…..misunderstanding is all.", Sebastian answered calmly. "Is this not my manor, am I not the Lord Earl Phantomhive, then it is my concern.", Ciel stated. "It is as you said, I do believe that Catherine has falling in love with me.", Sebastian said keeping his eyes downcast. Ciel busted out laughing hysterically and then stopped abruptly, "Did I not order you to make sure that didn't happen? Are you saying you wish to void our contract?". "My lord, I will always honor our contract, but I cannot stop the course of other's misplaced feelings.", Sebastian said. "Don't fend innocence, Sebastian, it's not becoming for a being of your nature. I have seen your lecherousness on a few occasions. The way you entrap the opposite sex with your words to get them to comply to your demands. It's effective, but quite honestly, it's sickening. I admit, at first I thought it would be amusing to have the young woman here to irritate you since you seemed to dislike her from the start. But now, I am starting to believe it might be in hers and my best interest if I was to send her away. You are a demon after all, and you are here to serve me, not here to pave the path to hell for some innocent woman.". A slow smirk began to creep over Sebastian's face. "What in bloody hell are you smiling about, do you think I am jesting?", Ciel said getting angry. "No, my lord, I could never believe you to be a jester, it's just that, I do believe we have a guest.", Sebastian answered and went to go open the door.

Catherine was in an utter state of shock and fear. Hearing the footsteps drawing nearer to the door, she pleaded with her legs to regain feeling and run. And in the last second, they did, but it was far too late. Sebastian had grabbed the collar of her robe and began to drag her into the master's room. Catherine scrambled out of her robe and made a second attempt at escaping. Sebastian deep sighed and methodically approached her. She tripped and crawled down the hallway, trying everything in her power to get away from the impending danger. Her heart was leaping out of her chest, she feared her life would cease to exist if the demon butler were to catch her. "Dear Catherine, where ever are you running off to? Come, let us see this through together, just you, me and the young lord. I'm sure we can figure something out to do with your naughty curious mind.", Sebastian taunted, his voice echoing in her head. "No, please, stay away from me. I shall leave at once, I swear it, I'll never utter a word to anyone. Please spare me.", Catherine screamed. "Now, now, my dear, you are being much too loud. You will disturb the other servants and we wouldn't want that.", Sebastian spoke calmly but hinted at the predator within. Catherine continued to run until she saw the main doors within her grasp and reached out to grab the handle, when blackness consumed her entirely. A gloved hand spun her around to face him and pulled her into his chest. She felt the breath leave her body as complete terror filled her veins. She wanted to close her eyes but was transfixed by the demon's flaming pink eyes. "Looks like that box you so desperately wanted to keep locked up, has burst open, my curious Pandora. Now you must pay the consequence for knowing such a dark secret. What shall we do with you?", Sebastian said hauntingly. The fear finally took over the young woman and amongst all the swirling darkness, her body went limp against the demon. Somewhere between her conscious and subconscious she laid waiting to have the fires of hell swallow her whole. However, did she manage to fall in love with a creature from the underworld? Why?


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine felt like she was drowning in a sea of blackness. She scrambled to stay above the ever-rising water. Wave after wave pounded over her, threatening to take her breath away. She screamed out over and over again, seeking refuge from the onslaught. There was no light in this infinite darkness, no shelter from the storm. Her arms began to grow tired from struggling and slowly she felt herself giving up. "This is it, this is how I die? Alone….in the shadow of despair.", she cried to herself, "My foolish heart, got led astray by a demon in a tailcoat and now I must pay for my sins.". The water rose over her head and she began to sink beneath the abyss. She felt the oxygen leaving her lungs and numbness started to take hold of her heart. "Goodbye, cruel fate!", she uttered, slipping away into oblivion.

Through the empty span of time, she swore she heard muffled voices somewhere in the corner of her mind. They called out to her firmly, forcing her to acknowledge them. "Must I return to the surface, at least here in nothingness, I feel no pain. I can remain in a dream forever.", she mused to herself. Still the voices called on, demanding she open her eyes. She feared coming back to reality, knowing she would have to deal with the repercussions of what she heard earlier. "Catherine, open your bloody eyes right now. I know you can hear me, you damnable woman.", Ciel shouted. Catherine slowly let her sapphire eyes flutter open and focused on the child earl and the demon butler standing on either side of her. "There you are my dear, we were starting to get worried.", Sebastian said smirking. Catherine tried to scooch further away from the evil man.

"What exactly did you think to gain from eavesdropping on the master of this house and his butler?", Ciel shouted angrily, "Why, why did you do something so idiotic?". Catherine's eyes filled with tears, "I didn't mean to, my lord, I'm so sorry. I only meant to come and have a word with you.". "What could you have possibly needed to discuss with me at such an hour?", Ciel said annoyed. "I had wanted to ask you about perhaps visiting my parents for a week or two. I didn't think the hour was that late yet.", Catherine answered. "Unfortunately for you and your insipid mind, you shall never see your family again. I can't take the chance that my secrets will be exposed by some silly little twit.", Ciel spoke harshly. Catherine shot out of the bed and got on her hands and knees in front of the young master and proceeded to beg him for mercy. "Please, my lord, please don't kill me. I swear on my honor that I shall never utter a word of this to a single soul.". Tears streamed down the young woman's face as she thought her end was drawing near. "To late for tears and begging, you must know at your age, that with every action there must be a consequence. I am quite aware of this logic as I am ready to accept the aftermath of my dealings, surely it shall be the same for you.", Ciel said coldly. Sebastian stood there, a few feet away from the young lord and the young maid and relished in the torment they both were emitting.

"I cannot begin to understand the pain and sorrow you must have endured to employ a demon to do your bidding.", Catherine spoke through tears, "Sometimes in our darkest moments it's hard to seek the light, but it's always there. It's not too late for you, my lord. If I must forfeit my life for you to feel that your secret is not in jeopardy, then that shall be my fate. I only wish that you find peace at the end of your journey and obtain all that you wished to gain from this dealing.". Ciel stared down at the woman, trying to muster up the words that would send the girl to her grave, but he found it hard to give the order. He turned towards the big bay window and paced with his hands behind his back. The fact that this situation had gotten a lot more complicated than he had ever thought made him on edge. All he had to do was have the woman killed and then move on as if nothing had ever happened. Why was that proving to be such an arduous task? What else could he possibly do to make sure no one catches wind of his supernatural butler? It seemed like the most plausible answer to this conundrum.

Sebastian cleared his throat, causing Ciel to look over at him. "You know the words to say, my lord.", the wicked man said encouragingly. Catherine shuttered inwardly, hearing Sebastian's lack of care for her well-being. She wanted to curse herself for believing, even in this moment, that he had felt something for her. He was a demon and as far as she knew creatures from hell couldn't feel love, at least not the way humans felt it. But why did he wish for her death, was she that much of a nuisance to the demon. She didn't know what else to say or do so she just kept her eyes downcast and hoped for salvation.

The air seemed to grow thick with tension and time seemed to stop, waiting for the lord to speak. "Sebastian", the earl spoke finally causing Catherine to release the breath she was unknowingly holding, "As a demon, you have extraordinary senses, is that, not right?". "Yes, my lord, I'm certain you are aware of this by now.", Sebastian answered. "Then you knew Catherine had approached my door before a word was spoken. Why didn't you inform me of this right away?", Ciel asked, already knowing the answer, "You wanted her to find out the truth and cause this bloody mess.". "I just thought that if she were to find out the truth, my lord, that she would cease this ridiculous notion of love. You had ordered me to make sure she didn't become enamored with me, so I suppose you could say I was just following that order.", Sebastian said sneakily. Ciel shot him an angered expression and then turned back around and continued pacing the floor.

After a while he turned back around and went over to Catherine and extended his hand out to her, "Get up already, Catherine. I do believe I have figured out what we are going to do about this miserable situation.". Catherine hesitantly took the young earl's hand and rose, brushing her nightgown off. She finally realized how inappropriately she was dressed and blushed deeply. Ciel went over to the bed, grabbed her robe and handed it to her. "Thank you, my lord.", Catherine said softly putting the robe on, but not being able to get warm. "Since this problem is the work of both my butler and my maid, then I think it's only fitting that both of you should share the blame.", Ciel started, "Catherine, I wasn't in the least bit jesting when I said that you shall never see your family again, but I think you are more good to me alive then dead. With that being said, you shall not leave this manor EVER, at least not without an escort. I want to know your whereabouts at all times when outside this house. You shall share this prison with me now, the prison that is the Phantomhive name and the haunted memories of these bloody halls. If I have some duty to attained to, then you shall accompany Sebastian and me. You no longer have the ability to be a free bird, choosing to come and go as you please, this is your cage now. With such weighted knowledge comes the hell of knowing it. And as for you, my deceitful butler, you will be this woman's guardian. You are to be her shadow, when I am not in need of your assistance, you shall be by her side, making sure not a word is uttered about the ugly truth that is my life. That is an order.".

Catherine just stood there in denial of what she just heard. She was to be a prisoner now? She was never to see her loved ones again? She wanted nothing more than to escape the tall demon man with flaming ruby eyes, but now under Ciel's order, he was to be even closer to her. Her heart raced a mile a minute as she tried to take in her wretched fate. To be held captive in this manor with this wicked man who sought to destroy her, she feared there would be no hope of coming out alive. Sebastian stood there, stoic, as per usual, but inside he was seething at having to play nursemaid to yet another mortal. At least with Ciel, there was the promise of his delectable soul at the end of their contract. What could he ever hope to gain from this useless mortal woman? "Yes, my lord!", was all he could say. "Now that that is settled, I shall retire for the remainder of the night.", Ciel said yawning. "Yes, my lord.", Catherine and Sebastian both said and then left the room.

Catherine felt her heart sinking into her stomach as she walked in front of the person she now knew to be a creature of darkness. She dared not even look him in the eyes now, for she feared for not only her life but her mortal soul. Sebastian was still fuming at having gotten himself into this annoying situation. He had known from the start that this woman was going to be a thorn in his side. He glanced in front of him at her shivering form. Her wavy red hair flowing down her body and stopping just short of her plump round bottom. Perhaps he could find some fun in this torturous predicament. He smiled a wicked smile and quickened his step until he was side by side with the young maid. He watched her try to scoot as far away from him as possible, keeping her eyes diverted from looking anywhere remotely in his direction. "Come now, my dear, do I frighten you that much? I'm assuming you haven't had many encounters with supernatural beings, have you?", he taunted her. Catherine just remained silent and looked as if she was mustering all her willpower to try and stay unaffected by his words. "Oh no, this will not do.", Sebastian thought to himself. Now that she knew about his true identity, he found himself wanting to torture her even more. He'd be damned if he was going to have to watch this mortal constantly and not get some enjoyment out of it.

He glanced over at the redhead and noticed silent tears streaming down her face. She must be taking in all that had happened and processing her punishment. "I don't understand the cause for your tears, I am your "guardian" now, so the young lord says. Isn't that what all mortals wish for, a guardian angel? You must feel extremely special, you got a guardian demon.", Sebastian said teasingly. Catherine just continued to walk with no reaction what so ever. The butler had had enough of the woman's lack of responding and reached out grabbing her by both of her upper arms and spinning her around to face him. "What? Have you nothing to say, my dear? Finally, your inquisitive mind has been put to rest? You don't get to have the ability to shut me out now.", Sebastian spoke shaking her violently and slammed her up against the wall. All Catherine did was whimper softly and continued to shiver. "What, now that you have found out that I am a demon, all of those naughty thoughts have turned to dust? It doesn't work that way, my dear? You don't get to be free of your sins, I won't allow it. If I must suffer because of your reckless behavior then you shall suffer alongside me.". Hearing his words broke Catherine out of her stupor and filled her with anger. "I heard the young lord, you could have informed him I was outside the door, but you choose not to, so I do believe the blame rests on your shoulders as well as mine! As for my shameful thoughts, I assure you, they were misplaced and I fully plan to rectify my misjudgment, hence forth.", she said firmly. "Oh, trust me, mortal woman, you have NOT learned your lesson. Your kind never does, until it's been beaten into your little minds.", he smirked vehemently at her. "Trust _me_ , I have learned quite a bit already, enough for me to know that I shall never want your attentions again, demon!", she said angrily. "Is that so? You really think so?", Sebastian asked smirking, piercing her with his intense gaze and then crushed her lips with his. The kiss was demanding and consumed every part of her. She beat fiercely on his chest, trying to fight against the torrent of feelings he aroused in her. His grasp remained firm on her arms and he deepened the kiss further still, seeking to devour her whole. Her hands went limp against his chest as she gave into his attack on her mouth. She allowed the tears to spring from her eyes and roll down her cheeks, acknowledging the horrid truth, that she was not only enjoying his kiss but that she was enjoying a DEMON'S kiss.

He pulled away from her and grasped the sides of her cheeks with his one gloved hand. "Make no mistake about it, my sweet Cat, you are still very much in lust with me, despite knowing my true identity. I do wish you wouldn't have made it so obvious though, you make my demon blood want to torture you in every way I possibly can and now that you know the truth, there really is nothing holding me back. Especially now that the master wants me to keep you in my sights at all times, it's like he handed you over to me on a silver platter.", Sebastian smiled wickedly. He moved his hand off the young woman and slowly took off his glove. "You see this mark right here, the one that you questioned me about before. This is the Faustian contract I made with the young Earl, it is the symbol that shows that the young lord is mine. When I am done helping him seek the revenge he so craves, I get to devour his soul.". Sebastian placed the glove back on gingerly and then looked at the frightened mortal. He lifted her chin up and caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. "Just like I own the young master's soul, I own your heart and soon I shall own more than that, one way or another.". Catherine shuddered and found it hard to speak, but still managed, "A…are you saying you'd force me into your bed?". "No, my dear, I wouldn't need to force you to comply, you would come willingly. Be wary, Cat, don't let me seduce you or you truly will belong to me and there will be no turning back once the gates of hell have opened.", Sebastian whispered kissing her on the forehead and then walking into the darkened hallway. Catherine slumped down the wall, into a crumbled heap and bawled her eyes out until she fell fast asleep.

Somewhere in the deepest recesses of her conscious she felt comfortable warmth surround her. "Fear not, young Miss, you mustn't give up. The road ahead is treacherous and long, but you must endure. It's time to prepare to go into battle, with all your heart and soul. You are the last ray of light left within these walls, please illuminate the ones filled with pain and regret. You…are…our.…. last….hope.", a voice called soothingly to her. "Who are you? And what shall I do about the demon who has attached himself to the young lord, surely he is much more powerful then I.", Catherine called out to the invisible being. "You…..must….dispatch…him. The….answer….lies…..within…..you.", the voice said fading away. Catherine's heart lurched at the thought of harming the demon. "There must be another way. I couldn't hurt a fly, let alone a supernatural being.", she answered. Besides the absurdity of killing a powerful being, she had her naïve heart to deal with at the current time. She hated to admit it, but even after all his cruelty she was still drawn to him. So, she was supposed to destroy him before he destroyed her? Her heart just rebelled against the thought, "I'd rather just succumb to the flames of hell, before I ever use heaven's blade to smite him.". Yes, this was going to be quite a complication.


	9. Chapter 9

"Cat! Cat, come now, you must wake up. You'll ache all over, you will, if you stay crouched in such a position.", Mey-rin spoke softly as she gently nudged the sleeping young woman. Catherine slowly opened her eyes and peered up at her friend, who seemed to be wearing a worried look upon her face. She gave her a reassuring smile and began to rise from the hard floor. Mey-rin clasped her hand and helped pull Catherine up. "Good morning, Mey!", Catherine said brushing out her robe. "Whatever were you doing sleeping out here on the cold floor instead of in your bed?", Mey-rin asked looking concerned. "Oh, I-I must have been sleep walking. It used to happen to me all the time when I was a child.", Catherine answered instantly feeling guilty for lying. "Has something happened to cause you to sleep walk all of a sudden? Cat, your face is as white as freshly cleaned linen sheets, it is! Are you feeling well?", Mey-rin persisted putting a hand to Catherine's forehead.

"Mey-rin, I do wish you would worry as much about getting your morning duties done, as you are about Catherine.", Sebastian spoke seeming to have appeared from nowhere. "Sebastian, sir, I am sorry, I am, I shall go at once!", Mey-rin spoke quickly, flustered by the sight of the tall handsome butler. "Yes, please do, the china will not put itself away after all", Sebastian said and waited until the maid was out of sight before he diverted his attention to the other redhead.

Catherine slowly tried to creep away from the intimidating man, hoping to make an escape to her room before he noticed her. It wasn't long though until she heard his shoes getting closer. She shut her eyes tightly and made a silent prayer that he wasn't coming for her. But her hopes were dashed when she felt his gloved hand grip hers. "We need to have a discussion, my dear. There are some things you need to be made aware of.", Sebastian spoke, "But not out here in the open. Follow me!". Before Catherine could even reply, he pulled her along the halls until they were in front of his bedroom door. "You are out of your mind if you think I am going to go into the devil's lair.", Catherine retorted, getting nervous about being alone with this cruel and wicked man. Sebastian quickly clasped the young woman's mouth shut with his hand and opened the bedroom door, pulling her inside. "See, this is exactly why we need to have this little conversation.", Sebastian said firmly letting Catherine go and locked the door.

Catherine started searching for something she could use as protection against the man who slowly approached her. She spied a candlestick sitting on his desk and grabbed it tightly. "Don't you dare come another step closer. I will not hesitate to use this.", Catherine spoke with fear dripping from her tongue. Sebastian just smirked, genuinely amused at the antics of this weak mortal woman. Unaware of the bed behind her, Catherine continued stepping back with every step Sebastian made towards her, holding her weapon tightly with both her hands. And as the demon anticipated, the young maid stumbled backwards onto the unused bed. Before Catherine could fling herself off the mattress, she found the predator atop of her, smiling wickedly. "And so, the soft gentle rose found herself in the raven's nest, awaiting to have her petals plucked.", Sebastian purred. Still holding the candlestick, Catherine quickly went to hit him over the head, but found her wrist gripped tightly to the bed in an instant. "Seriously, my dear, I can predict every move you are going to make. Do you really want to disturb a sleeping beast, especially in your current predicament?", he said letting his demon eyes flicker hungrily for a brief moment to scare the woman beneath him. Tears began to fill in big blue eyes, but Catherine gathered her wits about her and gazed back at the demon unflinching. "I told you last night, I will not force myself upon you. When the moment comes that you find yourself completely ravished and freshly fucked, it will be by your own volition.", Sebastian whispered softly in her ear causing Catherine to turn multiple shades of red. "How can you speak so crudely, sir, aren't you at least feigning to be a proper butler?", Catherine spoke disdainfully. "Yes, of course, my dear. But considering all that you have come to know as of recently, I don't have to put on a façade in front of you, now do I?", Sebastian breathed starting to place soft kisses on the nape of her neck.

Warmth started to spread through the young woman like wildfire and she knew if she didn't put a stop to his advances right away, there would be no turning back. She placed her small hand on his broad chest and gently tried pushing him away. "Please cease this game, Sebastian. I could never be romantically involved with a creature of darkness.", she spoke softly trying to convince herself that what she just spoke was the truth. In all honesty, she highly doubted her heart when it came to this being. He seemed to awaken every raw emotion that laid dormant within her. Her life up until meeting Sebastian had been a dull and lifeless one, filled with surface level feelings. Ever since living at the Phantomhive manor this cruel and twisted man made her feel every ounce of gritty messy emotions she never even knew existed. And she was beginning to wonder if her heart was waiting anxiously to be engulfed by the flames in his eyes.

Sebastian just smirked at her in a most devious manner. "You claim you can't become "romantically involved" with one such as myself, and I absolutely agree with you, my dear, but not on your end. In fact, I do believe you are very much infatuated by me, to say the least. You are trying desperately to fight against it, but here you are, nonetheless, beneath this "creature of darkness", wanting me to do things to you that your body has yet to experience.", he said gazing directly into her eyes. Catherine didn't let her sapphire eyes waver from the demon's ruby ones. She gathered all her courage and placed her small hand on the smooth masculine cheek above her. "Why are you doing this to me, Sebastian? Am I nothing more than a toy for you to play with whenever you grow bored? Are you truly incapable of feeling love or even liking towards another?".

The demon began to grow wary of this mortal woman's pure intentions and swiftly grabbed her wrist, pulling her soft hand away and pinned it above her head. "I assure you, I am incapable of such weak human emotions. They are the source of so many poor decisions and idiocy, only an insignificant being would allow themselves to be rendered so helpless to be led astray by a ridiculous feeling. The only purpose love serves to one of my kind is gain power over humans such as yourself.", Sebastian answered firmly and then removed himself from the bed. Catherine slowly rose and tightened the robe that had become undone. She couldn't bear to look at this cruel being who stood there emotionless, so she turned her back to him and walked over to the window. "Now that you are aware of my true nature, I just need to make sure you know of the situation in this manor. Besides the young lord and myself, no one else within this manor knows that I am not just one hell of a butler. You must keep this knowledge to yourself or I will happily dispose of you. Your own well-being may not matter to you, considering you seek a demon's affections, but you will also put the other servants in danger if even one word is spoken. It would be in everyone's best interest if you refrain from uttering anything about this.", Sebastian said tautly.

"That won't be a problem, I promise you. I could never let my dear friends know that everything they thought they knew about the kind butler who gave them a better life, is all an act. Surely it would break their hearts to know of such a deception.", Catherine answered softly. "That's very good to hear, I would hate to have to go and seek a whole new staff for the young lord.", the butler said regaining his air of pleasantry, "You may leave now, we wouldn't want to fall behind schedule.".

Catherine took a deep breath and turned to face the man behind her. Step by step she made her way over to where he stood. "Exactly what made a young earl go to such a being for help? No, I won't ask, it is not my story to know, but now that I know the truth I will not stand idly by and watch you take advantage of an innocent child.", the young woman spoke unwavering. Sebastian gazed at her in amusement, "Please keep your curious nature in check Catherine. This is how you ended up becoming a prisoner to begin with. Make any attempt to over step your bounds and you will leave this manor in a casket. You don't want to anger a demon, it isn't the smartest idea.". He smiled boldly and opened the door to let her out. "I look like a complete and utter fool. I know what you are, you have been cruel to me countless times and yet I long to provoke the emotions in you that shall never come. You may fight and kill without moral obligation, but you cannot love. Everything within my soul compels me to run from you and yet here I stand seeking light in the darkness.", Catherine uttered quietly. "You can't change the nature of the beast, my dear, it is futile. Why do you want to endanger yourself? Do you wish for torment and pain? I will happily oblige you. Or you can forget all that you have learned and go on believing the honey dipped fantasies you have made up in your mind. Please leave now before it's too late to escape.", Sebastian answered coolly.

Shaking like a leaf, Catherine approached the demon still, not letting her fear take flight. Somewhere within her, was a child still believing that good could be found even within the most unlikely of places. She was holding out hope that even falling angels could regain their wings. Soon she was directly in front of him and standing on her bare tiptoes, she kissed the demon's lips, all the while praying her love would reach him. She gained more courage and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened her petal-like kiss. Sensing no reaction from him, she stopped and looked up. She was met with flaming pink eyes that seemed to devour her soul. Unlocking her arms from around his neck, she took a few steps back. "You really should have left when you had the chance. If it is damnation you seek, I shall grant you it.", the demon bellowed and came towards her, "I will put an end to your absurdity right now.". Catherine finally began to realize the huge error she just made and bolted for the open door. But the door slammed shut with a loud bang and locked of its own accord. She spun around to face the demon who swiftly approached her. Roughly he grabbed the front of her nightgown and threw her onto the bed. Catherine scrambled to get up, but he was already straddled atop her. She began to scream out but soon after she found her mouth being bound by his black tie. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to struggle against the powerful being. "You dare cry when I gave you ample warnings of the danger you would find yourself in if you insisted on proceeding down this path.", Sebastian spoke venomously, "No, I think I've been quite fair with you, it's time you understand the enormity of the situation."

He methodically began to unbutton the front of her nightgown while he placed soft teasing kisses across the top of her chest. "Don't you see, my dear, you don't need love to allow boundless pleasure to consume your existence.", he said huskily nibbling at her ear, "Let me bring you the release you need.". Before Catherine could protest, the flames began to engulf her core and she was already giving in to Sebastian's spell of seduction. Somehow, she was losing a grip on reality and everything seemed hazy and dreamlike. The wicked butler kissed down her ample bosom and when he reached a rosy peak he flicked the tip with his tongue causing the entranced maid to moan out in want. "That's it, Cat, let the fantasy consume you. Allow yourself to come alive under my control.", he said in a honeyed voice. Before she knew it, she felt a strong masculine hand on her thigh and climbing further until it rested on top of her sex. Using his thumb, Sebastian began to rub her nub causing just enough friction so that the young woman arched her back and let out a muffled scream. "I must say I've always been fascinated with the female human anatomy, it reminds me of a morning rose, fragrant, pink and covered in dew. And when I plunge into the depths of your core, your soul will sing for me and I will continue the assault on your body until your very existence cries out for mercy and liberation. ", he gazed at her lust filled eyes and continued. "All I have to do is _this_ and you will come undone at the seams, writhing and begging for me to bury myself within you.", he said ravenously and plunged two long skillful fingers within her core. Catherine gasped out against the tie still covering her mouth. She bucked her hips, trying to stay in rhythm to Sebastian's passion play. Beads of sweat began to form on her brow as she slowly felt herself climbing against the pressure that was building within her. He bent his head and grasped her breast taking one in his mouth and sucking gently on her nip all the while swiftly pumping his fingers in and out of her entrance. Catherine couldn't hold on any longer, she felt defeated but she just couldn't find the strength to care. This devil of a man was making her his puppet and she obligingly let him pull her strings whichever way he commanded. Sebastian looked up at her with flaming desire filled eyes, "Cum for me, Cat!". All it took was him uttering those words and she was shattering into a million sparkling fragments, screaming out in ecstasy so intense it made her feel as though she was exploding.

Sebastian slowly withdrew his fingers from the quivering spent woman beneath him and smirked a sinister smirk then licked his fingers. He got up, straightened his suit and then went over and removed his tie from around the redhead's mouth, putting it back on. Catherine couldn't budge from where she laid, her whole body felt as though the energy had been sucked right out of her. Sebastian just gazed down at her while he looked completely composed, "I told you not to mess with a demon, my dear. Next time perhaps you will take my warning to heart.". Pulling out his pocket watch he glanced at the time, "Oh, whatever am I going to do with you, if I don't hurry breakfast will be late and that is completely unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler. You've been a very naughty girl, Catherine causing me this unnecessary delay. Please pull yourself together right away so you can help prepare the table. You wouldn't want me to get angry again would you?" With that, the demon butler turned and left the room leaving the exhausted maid trying to bring herself back from the throes of euphoria.


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine tried desperately to forget the memories of earlier that day. But the images were at the forefront of her mind. A smooth caress, the sound of the blood coursing through her veins like the crashing waves against the shore, the feeling of being suspended over the precipice of infinity, his voice like velvet sweeping through her mind and entrancing her. The devil certainly had wrapped her up in the sins of desire and there was no turning back now. Her emotions were wild and conflicting, wanting to drink in more of his toxic all the while knowing that he was slowly damning her to a life of sin. But her rational side shouted and pleaded with her to stop being made the fool, to come to terms with what he truly was. The whole mess made her realize just how scary and illogical love was, especially when the person you are drawn to is a tall dark butler who's only objective is to blacken the souls of the innocent. She needed to gather all the strength from within herself now and fight against the intimidating demon…. for her sake and for Ciel's. Any chance to save Ciel from his wretched fate now rested on her shoulders and the fact that she allowed herself to be manipulated so wantonly made her angry at her weakness. No, this is where it would end, she would clear her mind of the spell he had wrapped around her soul and focus on releasing Ciel from his clutches. But in order to do that, she would need to try and find out information on demon contracts.

"Cat, Mr. Westford is here to pay you a visit again, he is.", Mey-rin said breaking Catherine's train of thought. "He looks a bit nervous, I wonder if you may get a proposal.", the maid said smiling at her friend. "Oh, Mey, I'm sure it's nothing. Perhaps he just has a bout of indigestion or something.", Catherine spoke, inwardly dreading a meeting with the mortal man who had no idea that he walked into a place that was now her prison. Catherine ran down the steps and saw the gentleman pacing the floor, looking as flustered as Mey-rin had said. The redhead took a deep breath and readied herself for what she would have to do to spare him from any unwanted heartache.

"Good day, Mr. Westford. Whatever brings you here without any advanced notice?", Catherine asked sterner then she had intended to be. The stiff young man bowed deeply and apologized, "I'm terribly sorry Miss Catherine, I just couldn't stay away. You have completely entranced me with your beauty and I wish to spend the rest of our lives together. I know you said you wish to stay as good friends for now, but I just can't keep myself away from your presence. I beg of you, end of my torment and come be by my side as my wife.". Catherine was taken aback by the sudden omission of love coming from a man she only had lukewarm feelings for. It took a moment to collect her thoughts and put on a mask of calmness, all the while silently apologizing to this unknowing man for what she was about to do. "I'm sorry Mr. Westford, I simply do not feel the same as you. You never have meant more to me than just a friend to converse with. I think it best if you leave right away for you have made me feel utterly uncomfortable.", Catherine spoke with an edge of anger in her voice and turned to walk back up the stairs. "Miss Catherine, your response towards me is rather harsh. I merely want to seek comfort in your company. Please allow me to continue our relationship, I promise I can make you happy if you give me the opportunity.", he began to beg as he grasped the young woman's wrist to pull her back. Catherine's face was one of despair and remorse and she bit her lip before she turned to face him. "Mr. Westford, it is unbecoming of a man of your status to beg a woman for her affections. I could never find myself swayed by a man as pitiful as you are acting right now.", she said disgustedly, yanking her wrist from his grasp. "You think me pitiful, I assure you, you are mistaken. You just are too new to adulthood to understand the feelings I must provoke in you. Don't be scared Miss, I shall help you understand that what you feel is not friendly, but something much deeper.", he inclined. Reaching out to grab both her shoulders, he pulled her in and placed a sloppy kiss on her lips. Catherine tried to pull away, but he refused to let her go. Her mind screamed for someone to come and save her from this unwarranted kiss. Any bit of sadness she felt towards sending Mr. Westford away, faded the moment he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Stop it, stop it, STOP IT.", her heart shouted frantically.

It took her a few seconds to realize that the pressure of his lips on hers had been taken away and she opened her pained eyes slowly. All she saw in front of her was the tall broad back of the demon butler. "I do believe I heard Catherine tell you she was uninterested in your declaration of love. As far as your one-sided relationship, I could not care in the lest, but alas Catherine is a Phantomhive maid and I can't stand idly by and watch my young lord's staff be harassed in such a manner.", Sebastian spoke firmly, "Catherine has already been thoroughly exhausted from today's exertions and still has a lot more duties she must perform. I do not wish for her to fall ill from any outside sources, please see yourself out.". Catherine blushed deeply at the nonchalant way he mentioned that morning and the state he had put her in. "Who the hell do you think you are? This is none of your concern, butler!", Mr. Westford shouted growing red in the face. Sebastian feigned a look of defeat and spoke, "I really didn't want to become open about this. I was hoping it would stay kept in the dark for the time being, but it looks as though your stubbornness has given me no choice.". Catherine clutched the back of Sebastian's tailcoat, wary of what game he may be playing now. Sensing the fear and trepidation within the woman behind him, Sebastian let out a little smirk and continued, "Catherine will not be seeing you any more, I will not allow it.". "What nonsense are you spouting?", Mr. Westford answered annoyed. Catherine closed her eyes shut and inwardly begged Sebastian not to mention anything that would provoke him to kill the young aristocrat. "Catherine and I have been very much involved for quite some time. I must admit that I have become quite enflamed by her strength and beauty. We wished to keep this quiet for fear that it would conflict with our serving the young lord, but watching another man try to court my lady and then propose, it is more than any mortal man can handle. I can't conceal the depths of my emotions anymore.", Sebastian spoke passionately and then turned toward Catherine and dropped down on one knee. Catherine's mind went fuzzy as it swirled around in a tirade of confusion, "This isn't really happening. Is he mocking me? Why does he play the perfect charming gentleman so well?", she thought with her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, "Don't do it, please dear God, don't let him utter the words.". Mr. Westford just looked on in horrified shock. "My love, you make me feel things that no human has ever felt before. Before you, I lived a damnable life full of sin and shame and now, with you by my side, I feel I can lead a clean and honest life. I want nothing more than your soul to be forever enraptured in my embrace. I love you and if I am lying may the devil possess me. Let's continue this journey together, until the end. Will you marry me, my dear?", Sebastian smiled wickedly at the redhead who seemed to be frozen in place. When she didn't respond after a few moments, the demon's eyes began to transform into their fiery flaming pink shade.

Catherine was aware of his intentions to a certain degree. As ridiculously absurd as it was for a demon to propose to a mortal, it was the most surefire way to send off the young gentleman who sought her affections, without using more aggressive means. And yet, at the same time she found herself longing and wishing that his love was sincere. Her heart ached at the thought that realistically he was technically her enemy, one she had to cross in order to save Ciel. She gazed at him with tear filled eyes and decided for the sake of saving another's life, she would play along with his ruse. "Oh, dear Sebastian, if it will save you from a life of sin and damnation, of course I shall marry you.", Catherine spoke shakily. Sebastian nodded gently in approval of her acting, "I don't have a ring as of yet, considering that my actions were so sudden, but I can give you something akin to a promise of my intentions.". Catherine felt anxiety rush over her as the butler took her hand in his gloved one and started to bend his head to kiss the top of her palm. She tried to nonchalantly pull her hand away, but the demon's grasp was firm and commanding. His lips briefly caressed the soft skin of her hand and a mild burning sensation was left in the spot.

Mr. Westford was completely put off and disgruntled as he left the manor, uttering silent oaths beneath his breathe. Sebastian stood and smiled at the young woman, who wore a look of fear on her face. "Get back to work, my dear, there is still chores that must be seen to.", Sebastian spoke, turning to walk towards the kitchen. "Wa…wait Sebastian, please, tell me, what did you do just now? Did you place a curse on me?", Catherine asked nervously, trying to keep up with the butler. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at the conclusion this mortal woman came to. He had every mind to make her worry and fret over exactly what he accomplished by that little sign of human affection. Without turning to look at her he spoke, "I am one hell of a butler, Catherine, not a warlock. Contracts and deals, are my methods, not curses. Even though I have been said to have put a spell on the female populace from time to time.". "What exactly was that kiss about then? Explain yourself!", Catherine persisted. "It was just a simple kiss on the hand, my dear. No need to fear or worry your fragile human heart.", Sebastian answered entering the kitchen, "Go see to your chores now, before it becomes too late.". "B…but Sebastian.", Catherine stammered trying to stand her ground. "Now, Catherine!", Sebastian demanded. Catherine turned around and walked away from the kitchen, still worrying that the demon had done more than just deceive Mr. Westford.

She lay in bed that night, tossing and turning about what wicked game Sebastian may have in store for her. Her right hand tingled with heat, causing her to continue dwelling on what should have been an innocent human gesture. But when it was a demon behind such an act, what implications would it cause? She felt herself becoming more and more in danger, but it was far too late to flee from the manor now. And even if she had wanted to, the thought of leaving Ciel in the care of such a being made her heart hurt. She would be nothing more than a coward to escape and leave others in peril. For now, the most she could do is hope that what Sebastian said was true and that the burning sensation in her hand was just a figment of her imagination.

The next day, Catherine was in the main hall with Mey-rin cleaning the curtains, when she heard the doorbell ring. She waited to see the handsome butler walking over to answer the door, but when he didn't come, she got down off the ladder and made her way over to the door. When she opened it, she was encountered by a small scrawny little boy covered in dirt. "Ello, ma'am, just here to d'liver the mor'ing paper.", the young boy smiled tipping his cap. "Oh, thank you very much!", Catherine smiled back and dug into her apron to produce some shillings to tip the lad. Closing the door, Catherine turned the paper over and began to read it on her way to deliver it to the lord. As she skimmed the pages to see what was the latest gossip in the ton, her eyes grew wide and she almost choked on the air she breathed. Her heart started to race wildly as she continued to read what caused her so much trepidation. "No, no, no, this cannot be. Please let it be a dream, please let it be a hallucination. Please let me have gone mad.", she prayed fervently, repeatedly closing and opening her eyes, hoping the words would disappear. "Whatever has gotten into you, Catherine?", Sebastian asked appearing in front of her on the stairs to the master's bedroom. Catherine jumped, startled by the sudden voice of the butler. "Ah, you have the young lord's paper, I shall go deliver it to him right away. You may go back to your cleaning.", Sebastian said.

Catherine swiftly hid the paper behind her back, and slowly stepped backwards down the stairs. "Paper, what paper? There was never any paper. You must be feeling ill Sebastian, you are hallucinating.", she gulped. Sebastian wore an expression that was neither completely amused nor completely annoyed, but somewhere in between both, "Considering the knowledge that I don't get sick, that would be quite difficult. Please relinquish the paper, my dear.", he answered outstretching his hand to obtain the newspaper. Catherine just let out a nervous chuckle and then turned and bolted down the steps, paper in hand. Sebastian just rolled his eyes, sighed and calmly made his way toward the fleeing figure.

"Cat, where are you off to in such a hurry?", Finnian asked as she bounded a corner. "No time to talk now, Finny.", Catherine answered zooming past him. Shortly after, he saw Sebastian briskly walk by him. "What in the world is going on?", Finny spoke to himself as he scratched his blonde head. Catherine then fleeted down a hallway where Tanaka was walking and drinking his green tea. "Good day, Tanaka", Catherine uttered as she flew past him. "Ho, ho, ho", he replied as per usual. "Almost there, almost there.", Catherine thought as she neared the kitchen. If she could manage to get the rid of the paper, no one would be the wiser. She turned her head back to see how close the demon was to her, but no one was there. Letting out a sigh of relief she opened the door to the kitchen and slammed into a firm body. "I had a feeling you were on your way here.", Sebastian smiled, completely composed and took the paper from the exhausted woman. Catherine did not want to give up yet, she flung herself at the tall demon butler and toppled him over. "Give it here, Sebastian, I promise it's for the best.", she shouted like a mad woman as she was straddled on top of him, trying to yank the paper from his unrelenting grasp. Sebastian flipped the young woman on her back, causing her to be beneath him. "I assure you, Cat, there are far better ways to get my attention. This is foolish, I can easily overpower you, relinquish the paper now. The young lord always starts his day with his paper and breakfast, there are certain schedules we must adhere to.", Sebastian stated and then yanked the paper from her fragile strength. Catherine just sat up and covered her face with her hands trying to catch her breath. Sebastian rose and brushed off the crumbled newspaper. "This simply won't do for the young lord; this paper is a disgrace. What exactly was this little cat and mouse chase about? What did you read that has you acting completely ridiculous?", Sebastian chided as he opened the demolished paper. There in big bold letters he saw the source of Catherine's brief bout of insanity. "I can understand why you acted so idiotically now.", Sebastian said gripping both sides of the paper tightly, already trying to formulate a plan to handle such a situation, "We most certainly do have quite a big problem on our hands, don't we, my dear.".


	11. Chapter 11

Catherine anxiously looked at Sebastian waiting for him to decide how they should proceed with such a perplexing conundrum. He stood there, white gloved hands clutching the paper in a death grip. She found herself staring completely awe struck by the dark beauty that was this demon. Everything from his smooth pale face, to his shiny ebony colored hair that fell gently down his face, to the intoxicating ruby colored eyes that seemed to know the deepest secrets of her soul. Everything about him seemed welcoming, but that was part of the ploy, wasn't it? It was nothing more than a deception to lull people into a false sense of security and then snatch away their souls. The fact that she knew the truth and still felt as though she had a string tied around her heart that was being pulled every time he was near, made her question her sanity.

"I hope you are aware of how significant a rumor like this is. I do wish you would stop gazing at me with the dewy eyes of a love-struck idiot.", Sebastian spoke flatly, never looking up from the paper. Catherine felt the heat rise to her head, "Of course I know how serious this is. Do you think I was trying to disintegrate the lord's paper in the oven because I thought it would be a nice seasoning? What shall we do Sebastian?". "Either way, my dear, I believe the young master will eventually find out.", Sebastian spoke. "Not if we just get rid of the one page, perhaps he won't even notice.", Catherine said giving a nervous smile. "Are you really that naïve, this is not a problem that is just going to go away by getting rid of a newspaper page. Others will find out and when they do, the young lord will surely hear by word of wagging tongues.", Sebastian answered sounding irritated. Catherine put her head in her hands again, wishing she could just wake up from this dream.

"SEBASTIAN!", they both heard the voice of the young lord shout and looked at each other, knowing their time was up. Sebastian turned and started walking out of the kitchen. "Wait, I shall accompany you, Sebastian.", Catherine said quietly, lightly tugging at the butler's sleeve. "No, my dear, you go back to your cleaning, the lord called for me. On the off chance that he is calling for me for a completely different reason, we mustn't make ourselves seem suspicious.", Sebastian said removing the young maid's trembling hand and left. Catherine took a moment to collect herself and then made her way up to the master's study to eavesdrop yet again.

"There you are! Where in bloody hell have you been? I still don't have my morning tea nor my paper? What is the meaning of this? You are starting to falter, Sebastian", the child earl said perturbed from behind his desk. "Of course not, my lord, your morning tea is right here, as well as your paper.", Sebastian spoke calmly and smiled walking over to hand the cup to the demanding lord. Ciel took a sip of his earl grey tea and looked up at the demon butler, "Sebastian, I just had a most fascinating conversation with Elizabeth. She called me first thing this morning to blab my ear off about some ridiculous rumor. Do you know what rumor I am referring to?". Sebastian didn't hesitate to keep his usual cool and calm demeanor, "No, my lord, please inform me of this rumor which you speak of.". "Once again feigning ignorance, I see. Don't act stupid, Sebastian, I know you have already found out about what I speak of. I didn't sell my soul to an imbecile, did I?", Ciel said placing his hands together on the desk. Sebastian just stood there and waited for the young human to continue. "Arggh, fine, I see you are playing games again, but seriously Sebastian this is a bit much, even for you.", he said angrily and reached for the paper. The young teen's eyes skimmed the pages rapidly and then looked back up at the scheming butler, "Where is the missing page, Sebastian?". Sebastian gave up trying to hide the missing page that held the damnable gossip and placed it on the desk, "I assure you, my lord, it was Catherine's idea to try and hide the page in hopes that you wouldn't find out about that article.". "Oh, is that so. Go and fetch that wretched maid right away and then come back here immediately.", Ciel answered growing more annoyed. "As you wish, my lord.", Sebastian said bowing deeply and started to leave the study, knowing he wouldn't have to go far. Opening the door he turned back around and spoke to the young earl, "Here she is, my lord. Do come in Catherine.". Sebastian grabbed the woman's shaking arm and pulled her into the study.

Catherine played with the bottom of her apron as she stood there next to the tall butler. Ciel looked back and forth between the two of his servants and then spoke, "Exactly what is going on under my roof that has caused such an outrageous rumor? I honestly don't know if I want to lob both of your heads off right here right now or if I want to laugh until my sides hurt.". Catherine looked on pitifully, wishing to become the size of a mouse and scurry beneath the floorboards. "It was just a misunderstanding, my lord. I assume the rumor was created by none other than Mr. Westford, that buffoon of a man.", Sebastian continued, "Mr. Westford came seeking Catherine's hand in marriage and when she turned him away he wouldn't take his leave. Knowing that Catherine already had learned more then she should about our relationship and my true nature, I felt it necessary to get involved and prevent future incidents with that person or any other suitors. It was in our best interest to eliminate any unwanted visitors without having to end their lives. I never imagined that it would become fodder for the socialites to chomp at.".

Ciel strummed his fingers on the mahogany desk, irritation played on his face. "Yes, I guess I can see why you would think to do that, given the circumstances.", he answered, "This is something that should have been brought to my attention nonetheless before you decided to act of your own accord, Sebastian.". "I apologize, my lord.", Sebastian said with a hint of a smirk. "Yes, well, that doesn't change the fact that we now have more eyes upon us than I would care to have.", Ciel said rubbing his temples and then looked over at the young maid, "You have been awfully quiet regarding this …situation Catherine, I wonder where your mind frame currently is.". Catherine looked up at the blue-eyed young earl, "Well, at the time I thought it would be best to play along with Sebastian's scheme, it seemed easy enough. Now I see how foolish it was with how fast news spreads.". Ciel continued to study the redheaded woman and started to grow curious about something, "Tell me, Catherine, that you haven't grown _feelings_ for Sebastian, right?". Catherine's eyes grew as wide as saucers and her cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink as she fought to find the right words to speak. Ciel just sat back and waited for her to respond. "O-of course not, that would be quite preposterous, wouldn't it now. I mean, Sebastian is a demon, I couldn't possibly have endearing feelings towards a being that cannot return such emotions. H-he is very capable at playing a normal human, having manners and treating people accordingly but obviously deep down he is nothing more than a being that is out for his own gain. N-no, I certainly understand Sebastian's true nature.", she answered trying to remain composed.

Ciel took in all of what the maid had said, but he was certain by the way Catherine acted that it was not the truth, the question was, if she, herself believed in the lie. The whole thing was a bloody mess ever since that woman came to his manor, begging to help aid him. If it had been anyone else he would have ordered his butler to dispose of them by now, but for some reason he didn't have it within him to hurt this twit of a woman. "It is at least reassuring to know that you are fully aware of Sebastian's nature. I would hate for you to go through the pain of loving a being that will just bring you pain and feed off your weakness.", the earl spoke seriously, "Back to the annoying problem we have, now that I know there are no unnecessary emotions involved, how good are you at acting Catherine?".

Catherine looked questioningly at the young master, "Well, I can't say that I have ever needed to act for any particular reason, why, my lord?". "My dear, you seemed to do quite an excellent job at playing the role of enamored sweetheart when I proposed to you.", Sebastian cut in. Catherine shot him a frustrated look, causing the demon butler to shrug his shoulders and smile at her. "Is that so, good, then that is exactly how we shall proceed with this issue.", Ciel said rising from his desk. "Wait, WHAT?", Catherine asked trying to grasp what Ciel was trying to say. "As much as I absolutely abhor the idea of giving more fuel to this gossip, it may be in everyone's interest to continue with this farce.", Ciel answered. Catherine began to look frantic as she tried to mull over what plan this child earl was formulating. "Oh, for bloody sake, don't look like that Catherine, it will only be an act, nothing more. I am not chaining your soul to the demon after all. It makes the most sense and actually wraps up any loose ends that there may have been.", Ciel said standing in front of the two adults. "I'm sorry, my lord, but I don't understand how this is going to help.", Catherine spoke starting to grow scared.

"It makes perfect sense. There won't be any more blasted suitors coming to the manor asking for your affections and disrupting my solitude, with you not being able to leave the manor without Sebastian or myself, it makes sure that your parents don't worry and end up showing up unannounced, and with you being part of the ton it helps get Sebastian into places I need him to be without always having to accompany him. I will be able to obtain information that would have been harder to get with this new circumstance. This might actually prove to be the perfect ploy all around.", Ciel said smirking, "Yes, Sebastian and Catherine, you both shall remain engaged for now.".

"Yes, my lord.", Sebastian bowed deeply all the while laughing inwardly at the maid's wretched fate. He could tell he was already going to have fun with this game. Catherine just sighed, resigned to the idea, "Very well, my lord.". She glanced over at the tall handsome demon and gulped, wondering what he genuinely thought of all of this. "Now that this bothersome issue has been resolved, you both may go.", Ciel spoke as he sat back down and began to read the paper. "Yes, my lord.", they both said in unison and left the room.

Once they were in the empty hallway, Catherine turned and started rushing down the hallway, wanting some time alone to process the newest turn of events. There never seemed to be a dull moment since meeting this supernatural being. "Where are you in such a rush to get to, my dear?", Sebastian said grabbing the maid's arm. "There is still quite a bit I must get done, Sebastian, I left poor Mey to dust the curtains all by herself.", Catherine said with a hint of irritation in her voice. "You aren't that upset about being my fiancée, are you? I would think that it would bring you the upmost satisfaction knowing you are the only human I have ever been "romantically" involved with.", Sebastian taunted. Catherine's face turned red, "It is nothing more than a deception to fool the aristocrats and help get the young lord whatever it is that he seeks.", Catherine answered once again trying to convince herself not to fall for the ruse. "You are quite correct, my dear, but if we are to act betrothed, then we must play the part accordingly. We may even end up closer then we have yet to be, my future bride.", Sebastian smiled wickedly. Catherine's brows knitted together and she reached up to slap the butler across the face, but Sebastian had faster reflexes and snatched her wrist in his gloved hand and pulled her into his frame. "I wonder how long I can torture your senses until you are begging me to help you commit all the sins of lust.", he whispered in her ear, starting to weave his magic around her body, "I want to see exactly how far you'd fall into hell, just to love a being as sinister as me.". Catherine tried everything within her power to try and resist the magnetic pull that was tugging fervently at her soul. "Stop it, Sebastian! If you truly want to know, I blame you for this horrid game we have to continue. With this little ruse, I fear I shall never find a proper gentleman who would ask for my hand and mean it.", she shouted at him, causing him to release her. "Don't be overly dramatic, Catherine. First of all, marriage is such a ridiculous notion humans created to enslave one another for the rest of their lives, using love as a means to make such a contract. At least with demons we are straightforward with our dealings. You know exactly what you are agreeing to when you form a contract with us. Secondly, stop kidding yourself into believing you would ever be happy with a run of the mill pansy, for if that were the case you would be running into Mr. Westford's arms instead of a demon's dark embrace.", Sebastian spoke coolly, "I'll admit the situation isn't the most ideal for me as well, but the young lord wishes us to play the happy couple, so that is what we shall do. If you find it hard to comply I will not hesitate to control the situation in order to meet the young lord's orders.". As Sebastian spoke those last few words, Catherine noticed her right hand beginning to tingle and burn again, causing her to feel nervous, "What exactly does that mean? How will you control the situation, Sebastian? What on Earth have you done to me you treacherous devil?". "Just know that a demon is loyal to one person and one person only and that is the one he has made a contract with. You may go now, my dear. And please be prepared to act accordingly to your husband-to-be.", Sebastian grinned wickedly and left the confused girl pondering what he meant.

That night Catherine tiredly closed her bedroom door and undressed, feeling physically and emotionally drained. Nightgown on, she walked over to her little vanity and began to brush out her long red hair. "I can do this, I can act like the perfectly happy fiancée to Sebastian. No one will be the wiser…", she said looking into the mirror trying to gain courage and then began to feel the sadness creep through her veins, "why would anyone think differently anyway, this foolish woman has actually developed feelings for a creature that is indifferent towards human emotions. And now as fate would have it, I am now his betrothed.".

Suddenly the window flung open and there stood a man clad all in red. Catherine stood abruptly, feeling shock and dread filll her veins at once. An uncanny shade of green eyes stared at her angrily through spectacles. "Honestly though, if Bassy wanted a redhead, I've been right here all along, waiting to have his babies. I don't know what he sees in such an inconsequential human.", the flamboyant man spoke entering the bedroom. Catherine slowly backed up and then ran to the closed door, but was yanked back by a black gloved hand. "Aren't you rude, leaving without a proper introduction.", he fumed grabbing the young woman. "W-who are you and what do you want?", Catherine asked taking an unsteady breath. "Who am I? I am the charming and most fabulous grim reaper you will ever be gifted to meet and probably the last too.", he smiled showing razor sharp teeth as he posed in different provocative positions, "I am Grell Sutcliff, Bassy's one and only Juliet."

Catherine took the moment to try and flee while the man stood there daydreaming about Sebastian. "Why are you trying to run away, you insolent filly. The night is young and waiting to be painted in glorious shades of red.", Grell said grabbing the scared, shaking woman and climbing out the window, "Even though you have been appallingly rude to me, I will still answer your other question. What I want? What I want is for Sebas-chan to recognize me as his one and only and if I can't have him, then nobody can. Especially someone so lacking, such as you are. No, it will not do, it will not do at all. I shall get rid of you and then I'll be the only one in Bassy's heart again.". The crazed redheaded man leaped from building to building with Catherine hanging on for dear life. Inside she screamed over and over again the one name that was sown around her soul, the name of the being she prayed would come and save her from whatever wretched plan this person had in store for her. "Sebastian….Sebastian….Sebastian, help me!".

 _Hello Beautiful Souls, I truly hope that everyone is enjoying Tainting the Light as much as I am enjoying writing it. So far I started this fanfic with the mentality of a historical romance author, but alas, I was forced to make a decision, try and keep the characters as true to their personalities as possible or go down a completely different path. Well, they have kind of taken control of the story and are leading me by the hand down this twisting and turning journey. I fear if I go against their characters true selves they shall become very angry with me:/ I have an idea in my head on how I would like to see this story end, but the characters may end up changing that too. Once again, I am just a fan of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji and do not own the manga or the anime. For anyone who hasn't read the manga though, I highly recommend it, Yana Toboso is an amazing mangaka. Thank you all whom have given my fanfic a chance and those whom have been so kind with their reviews, they always brighten my day:) If you would care to follow me on Tumblr you can find me under EternalTemptations_


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian sat in his bedroom, recording the monthly expenses, the candle on the desk flickered briefly. He paused, sensing something was off in the manor. Closing the brown leather book, he stood and left the darkened room. The candelabra gave off an eerie light as he walked down the hallway to the young maid's room. Already knowing what he would find behind the door, he opened it calmly and stepped inside. The window was sprung open, curtains blowing wildly in the wind. The candle on the vanity table had long since been blown out.

The demon walked slowly across the room and bent to pick up the glistening silver brush off the floor. Strands of red hair clung to the bristles, their owner nowhere to be found. Sebastian put the brush back on the vanity and contemplated his course of action. He could just let her kidnapper put an end to the annoying woman and save himself any more grief. He wouldn't have to keep on pretending such ridiculous notions and life could return to normal. But he had to admit she was just entertaining enough to keep him from wanting to dispose of her, at least just yet. And the young lord would most likely be displeased if some wretched fate befell the redhead. For reasons unknown to him, the master had taken a liking to Catherine, perhaps he saw glimpses of his prior self in the girl. "My dear, you really are quite the nuisance, aren't you? How can one such as yourself, so pure and full of the light, cause so much chaos and rouse the darkness?", Sebastian muttered as he rubbed his temples, "I guess it can't be helped, I must go and fetch you before the sun comes up. Why must you always try and run my schedule late, such an ill-mannered human."

The full moon glowed brightly over the darkened woods, as the demon butler stepped out of the window. "I guess that little mark I gave you will come in handy after all.", he thought to himself as he searched his mind to seek the human woman. His thoughts took him past the tall fir trees and into the town, where it searched past rooftops and down into alleyways where beggars roamed, digging through the gutter to find a scrap to eat, and into an abandoned factory building where he encountered frightened sapphire eyes. What he saw next made him grimace as he caught sight of the death scythe belonging to the reaper he despised most of all. He briefly contemplated abandoning the idea of rescuing her, but deep sighed and swept down from the window, making his way to the place locked in his mind's eye.

Catherine crouched down in the cold damp room, hoping that her death would be swift. She knew she was only kidding herself to believe a demon would come to her aid like some knight in shining armor. Why would he, when she had been nothing but trouble for him from the beginning. "Before I put an end to your miserable life, would care to explain to me how you got Bassy to agree to marry an insignificant human? It makes absolutely no sense, when he could have someone as passionate and lively as myself?", the girly man said whipping his long red hair around. Catherine just stared up at him, shivering down to her bones. Yanking her up by the top of her nightgown he grew angrier, "Answer me, you wretched woman!". "I-I am not going to pretend I know why Sebastian does what he does. All I can attest to is my own twisted and confused feelings. Despite everything I have discovered, despite the cruelty I have endured, despite the way my soul cries out for redemption, my heart still quickens at the mere sight of him. I know I am doomed to an existence of hell, but I will fight to survive so that I may continue to stay in this darkness with him", Catherine stated emotionally. "I almost feel for you, you silly girl, but there can only be one of us pining for Sebas-chan's attentions and that is yours truly.", the grim reaper said revving up his death scythe, "Now die gracefully and let me cover the ground in your beautiful shades of red.".

Catherine bolted around the old shoe factory, tipping boxes over, trying to create more distance between the crazed green-eyed man and herself. The grim reaper was too fast for a mere human though and was already in front of her. "Please don't make this complicated, just do what humans do best and die already. I promise you'll love the ending, it is the best part of all, let me show you yours.", he laughed sawing the boxes in half. Catherine grew more frantic trying to find a way out or at least a place to hide, but wherever she turned there he was again, trying to strike her down. Seeing some shoes laying in the corner, Catherine grabbed them off the floor and began hurling them at the grim reaper. As he was pelted with leather shoes, he still came forward, making Catherine keep backing up until she was up against the wall.

With one shoe left in her hand, Catherine decided to change her tactic, made a silent prayer and aimed for the chainsaw. The laces on the shoe got tangled in the mechanisms of the scythe and it slowed down and stopped. "You damnable woman, do you know how long it took for me to get this beauty back from my superior. You'll pay for that.", he screeched throwing his scythe on the floor and walking towards the frightened woman, "Now I'll have to sully my beautiful hands by wringing that neck of yours.". With nowhere else to run, Catherine shut her eyes tightly. She felt his hands around her soft flesh, cutting off her ability to breath. She grasped at him, scratching and clawing, trying to use all her strength to stop impending death. The world started to grow fuzzy and dark around her and she knew any moment now she would lose consciousness. Inside she cried for all the memories of her past and all the memories of the future that she would never have a chance to make. The faces of her friends and family swirled around in her mind reminding her of all that she was about to lose forever.

And then in an instant she felt the pain around her neck disappear. Was it over, was she dead? Death seemed to be a lot less climatic then she imagined it would be and then the smell of tea, roses and firewood drifted over her senses. Was her heaven one with the raven-haired demon, no, that would be quite hilariously ironic. And then she heard the voice she thought she would never get the chance to hear again. "I would appreciate it if you would keep your filthy hands off my fiancée.", Sebastian spoke with calm irritation. Catherine realized her eyes were still shut and opened them to find Sebastian in front of her and the grim reaper laying in a heap of boxes across the room. "OOHHHHH Bassy! What is the meaning of this? And I thought you were starting to warm up to me?" Grell answered dejectedly, "I was going to have your babies.". "How many times must I tell you that you are revolting, please stop with this nonsensical talk of bearing my children, it's utterly appalling.", Sebastian spoke coolly. Ignoring Sebastian's insult, Grell stood and brushed himself off, "I would love to stay and change your mind sweet wicked Bassy, but this ridiculous creature managed to break my death scythe. But never you mind, I will be back to claim my man once and for all.". With that, the man in red dashed through an opened window, leaving the demon and the young maid alone.

Sebastian turned to Catherine who was still trying to compose herself after almost losing her life at the hands of a grim reaper. "You really are quite the troublesome woman, aren't you.", Sebastian said as he lifted the redhead up into his arms. "Sebas…", Catherine started. "Please don't confuse your lovesick human mind, my dear, I just want to get back to the manor as swiftly as possible. The dawn will be breaking soon and the master will want his morning tea.", the butler spoke indifferently as he began to make his way back home. "But, why did you….", Catherine began again. "I merely came to your side because I knew it would please the young lord if I did so.", Sebastian answered her unspoken question. "And what you said to Grell, that was….", Catherine started. "Of course, it was nothing more than an act. Besides the fact that we must continue with this fabrication, it brings me the slightest bit of pleasure to aggravate that irritating grim reaper.", Sebastian said smirking. "Oh, that's what I thought.", Catherine said looking a little depressed. "At least this sham of an engagement will be quite easy to fake for you. Your feelings are written all over your face, it's actually slightly amusing. If you only knew what I am capable of you would have never even considered being diluted enough to fall for a demon. Even as we speak, your very soul is in danger, and yet you cling to me as if your life depended upon it. This line you walk is only leading you to your own demise, you should have left while you…..", the demon trailed off when he looked down at the human woman asleep in his arms, her head resting gently on his chest. "You do the light within you no justice, foolish human. If you wish to remain with me so intently then perhaps I shall devour your soul as an appetizer to my main meal. Would you like that, dear Catherine?", Sebastian whispered to her as they approached the manor.

Seeing that he still had time before the sun rose, Sebastian walked around to the pond on the outskirts of the property. He brushed away a tendril of hair that had fallen in the sleeping woman's face and bent down to brush his lips against hers and began to absorb her energy. He swiftly realized though that the purity within her was almost toxic to his system and stopped, "You truly are an enigma, human. You make me crave a soul that is fatal to my system. But that can be rectified in time, now can't it. You'll continue falling deeper into the abyss and will allow my dark matter to course through those pretty veins of yours, until your soul will taste just right. You can wait a little while longer, we will just continue having fun playing the perfect human couple madly in love for the time being." "I love you, Sebastian.", Catherine murmured in her sleep. The demon sighed and stood up briskly. He walked over to the edge of the pond and dropped the young maid into the calm cold water, "Rise and shine, my dear. Time to wake up and join reality.".

Catherine scrambled to gain her balance in the frigid water, completely shocked awake. Standing up in the shallow water, the young woman gave the butler a venomous look and put her hands on her hips, "What was that for, Sebastian?". The raven-haired man just stood there, staring at her, amusement playing on his pale face. "I don't understand what is so fascinating. I'm chilled to the bone because of your cruelty.", Catherine retorted. "I am very much aware of how cold you are, my dear.", he said with a wicked grin. "What are you…", Catherine started and then realized what had entertained Sebastian. Her white nightgown was drenched and clinging to every indecent part of her body. Heat swiftly rose to her cheeks and she fought desperately to cover her exposed parts with her hands. Her embarrassment grew to the point of tears. "Would you please leave so I may try and climb out of here without your lecherous gaze upon me?", Catherine spoke angrily. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, dear Cat, after all we are engaged. And if I do remember correctly, it wasn't that long ago that I saw your naked flesh come alive under my command.", Sebastian answered pulling his glove off and offerig his hand. Catherine splashed the chilly water at him and furrowed her brow, "I don't need your help, you cruel man.". "Would you prefer to walk into the manor in your current state where any of the servants could see you in all your glory.", he said. Realizing Sebastian was right, Catherine hesitantly grabbed onto his hand and let him pull her up.

"Come now, we will be late for the morning schedule.", Sebastian said as he took his coat off and put it around the shivering maid. As they were walking back, Catherine looked up at the intimidating man, "Sebastian, why did you throw me into the pond?". Red eyes focused on her, "My, my so many questions in a single night. If you truly want to know, it's because you have thoroughly annoyed me recently and I wanted to vent my anger a bit. But really does a being of my kind need to have a reason behind causing humans some form of discomfort.". Absorbing what Sebastian said, Catherine turned to face forward and continued walking, "Despite whatever reasoning behind it, thank you for coming for me last night.". Ignoring her words of gratitude, Sebastian spoke, "You call me a cruel man, but you fail to let that sink in. What you see is a façade, an image that would be appealing to humans, nothing more. I am not a man though, Catherine, I am a demon, and you have not the slightest idea how _cruel_ I can be. At best, I can warn you to remember that this little farce we have to play, is nothing more than trickery, do remember that. This will be the last warning I give you, from this moment onward I will burn you if you allow yourself to become wrapped up in my spell. Fear me, innocent Catherine, for your own good, fear me.". Catherine wiped at her unshed tears and took a deep breath, "I won't deny my heart, I can't help how I feel. It's not logical, it's not safe, but I should finally admit to myself that I am drawn to you. I've tried to fight against it, but I have failed, I'm sorry. Torture me if that is your nature, perhaps eventually the pain will help me see clearly and these feelings of unrequited love will end". Sebastian clenched his fists tightly and tried to stay calm, "If you are challenging me, Catherine, I promise you that you'll lose. If pain is what you seek I will oblige and when I am done breaking you I will devour your pitiful soul bit by bit.". Sebastian yanked off his tailcoat from the maid's shoulders and left her standing in front of the manor, cold and alone and bare.


	13. Chapter 13

_I am dreadfully sorry about the month delay on Chapter 13. First, I wanted to come up with a more defined plot, these characters have a mind of their own. Secondly, my significant other has recently returned from a six month mission he had so I have spent some much needed time with him. Now that he has returned back to work, I am right back to focusing on my other love, Monsieur Sebby:) I hope you will continue enjoying Tainting the Light, as I will endeavor to keep my story going until the bitter end. Happy readings, my lovelies!_

So lost in thought, Catherine almost knocked over the china dish she was wiping. Obviously, there was no way to get the demon butler to see her as more than an inconsequential and pathetic human. She, herself, didn't understand why her heart had taken to him, of all people, or beings for that matter. And now that they were pretending to be engaged it was going to be even harder to deny her feelings. She could lie to the ton, to the people closest to her even, but could she lie to herself? The more he became intertwined within her existence the more she started to desire the most sinful of temptations. In the end, it made no sense, he had no redeeming qualities, for they were all an act. But within his eyes, she saw the pull he had on her soul and knew she was hopelessly damned to a life of unrequited love.

"Cat….Cat, hello, are you okay?", Mey-rin asked concerned, waving a hand in front of Catherine's face. "Oh, I'm sorry Mey, did you say something?", Catherine said finally acknowledging her surroundings. "Look at you, so in a daze. You must be excited over your engagement with Mr. Sebastian.", Mey-rin continued, "We were all in a state of shock, we were. No one had noticed how close Sebastian and you had gotten.". Catherine gave her friend a nervous smile, "I assure you, I was just as taken aback by Sebastian's declaration of love. I always thought that he was annoyed with my presence in the Phantomhive manor, but all along it was just the fact that he didn't know how to express his developing feelings.". "Well, I'm very happy for the both of you, I am.", Mey-rin said smiling as the two continued wiping down the fine china.

"There you are, my dear, please leave the rest to Mey-rin, we have some important business we must attend to.", Sebastian spoke, coming into the dining room. Catherine's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the butler's voice, but she did what she could to feign indifference, "Of which "important business" do you speak of, dear Sebastian?". "We shall discuss it in the carriage, please make haste and tidy yourself up before we leave.", he said placing his gloved hand on the young woman's back and nudged her to the stairs. Catherine turned her head toward the demon and gave him a questioning look, but decided to just follow along with his instructions for now.

Sebastian watched as the redhead disappeared up the stairs and then went to see that the carriage was ready. The poor human had no clue that her parents were now in the sights of the Queen's watchdog. Earlier that morning the young lord had ordered him to obtain as much information on the Sweets as he could. During Catherine's background check, the master couldn't find one record linking the woman with her parents. Finding it odd that Charles and Helena Sweet wouldn't have their only daughter accompany them to social gatherings and barely introduced her to the ton, he decided to find out more about them. In the process of doing so a most peculiar fact emerged, Helena Sweet had been assaulted years ago which left her unable to conceive a child. It was now his duty to uncover exactly what the Sweets were hiding. His counterfeit commitment to Catherine was already going to aid the young Earl, ironically with her own parents. Perhaps he wouldn't need to do much more to darken the girl's spirit if this endeavor proved to be fruitful. His lips curling into a wicked grin as he thought about humans and their self-destructive behaviors.

Catherine eyed Sebastian as they sat across from each other in the carriage. "Would you care to explain to me exactly where it is we are going, Sebastian?", she asked, peering into the demon's ruby eyes. The butler returned her gaze briefly before he turned to peer out of the window, "We are going to ask your parents for their blessings, my dear.". Catherine let her mind be amused by the thought of a devil asking for blessings and had to suppress a chuckle. But once the hilarity passed, she couldn't help but feel a tad bit on the weary side. "But it's a bit soon to go and pay them a visit, don't you think?", she questioned. "On the contrary, according to social propriety, I have already made a faux pas by not seeking out your father for your hand in marriage first. I have yet to even meet your parents, let alone discuss the terms of our future contract.", Sebastian answered calmly. The young woman couldn't help but feel as though there was more to this sudden want to meet her parents and it had her slightly on edge. Deciding it was best to quell the rising fear emanating from the redhead, Sebastian grasped Catherine's cold, shivering hands. "No matter what happens, my dear, you shall leave by my side.", he said as he rubbed the top of her hands with his thumbs. "Can you tell, I'm a bit nervous.", Catherine smiled hesitantly. "There is nothing to fret over, Catherine, just follow my lead, play the part that you must and above all, remember that you belong to the Phantomhive household now.", Sebastian replied, the hint of a warning hidden beneath his words. The young woman nodded in response, knowing that even if she had wanted to she couldn't escape from the truths she was now privy to.

"In the meantime, why don't you enlighten me about your parents, my dear?", Sebastian asked. "What would you like to know about them?", Catherine answered removing her hands from beneath the butler's. "Whatever will help me to know them better. Anything that you are willing to share with me.", Sebastian smiled trying to put the girl at ease. "Um, well, they were both very kind but strict parents in my growing up years. I wanted for nothing, any toy, any candy, any dress, I wanted was always presented to me. But as I have stated before, I also led a very sheltered life. My parents did not want me to stray too far from our estate and rarely allowed me to partake in balls or festivities. They had a habit of treating me like a china doll, but I know they only meant well.", Catherine said smiling. Sebastian took in any detail that could potentially be of use to the young lord, "What does your father do for a living?". "I actually don't really know, I was taught that proper young ladies shouldn't get involved in the business affairs of men. The most I know is that my father tended to work long hours and sometimes wouldn't come home until the wee hours of the morning.", Catherine replied. The demon started to see a pattern to this naïve, unworldly human woman. She was too trusting, too complacent, too dense for her own good. One thing he knew for sure, whatever secrets the Sweets had, Catherine was oblivious to it all. "Where were you born?", Sebastian continued questioning her. The woman hesitated for a moment before answering, "Well, in all honesty I don't really know.". Sebastian stared at her with curiosity playing across his features, "What do you mean you don't really know? How do you not know your origin of birth?". Catherine looked down as she spoke, "Seven years ago I lost all my memories, everything that was my life prior to then has been told to me by my parents. Please Sebastian, let's not discuss this any further. Let's just say as far as I am concerned, the child I was before then died and from that moment ever after I was reborn. It is how I have coped with losing such precious memories.". The demon was becoming more intrigued by this peculiar woman now that he knew there was more to her then the light she emitted and the smile she kept plastered on her face. And yet it couldn't be an illusion she tried to fake, because her purity came from the core of her soul. "If you don't mind me asking, my dear, exactly how did you come to lose your memories?", he asked seeking more pieces to the mystery. Catherine gave the butler a pleading look but deep sighed and answered, "Just like the memories of my childhood, the source of what caused my infliction, has also been snatched away from me. I have no recollection of what took place during that time. I just remember waking up in my bed and seeing my parents faces filled with concern and worry. Please, leave it be now, Sebastian." The redhead closed her eyes and slowly drifted into a light slumber, as the fascinated demon watched her. What exactly was this woman's mind hiding from her consciousness? What memories had been locked away? And what implications would they cause should they so happen to be obtainable?

Stepping out of the carriage, Sebastian had already sensed a very strange energy coming from within the Sweet estate. It was a very faint aura, one even his heightened senses had a tough time detecting, but it was most certainly there. Catherine knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A stout middle aged man opened the door and looked upon both of them. Catherine flung her arms around him, pulling him into a hug, "Papa, I've missed you so much. How has mother been? Is she still pestering you about smoking your pipe outside?". "I've missed you too, darling, but now is not the time for standing about blabbering on about your mother's grievances towards me. She is in the parlor waiting to have a talk with you and she isn't too thrilled, so best be on your guard.", he answered in a gruff voice turning towards Sebastian. "Good afternoon, sir, I am Sebastian Michaelis. It is a pleasure to be able to finally meet you.", Sebastian spoke gentlemanly and bowed. The balding man scrutinized the demon butler from head to toe and then chuckled, "Come now, I won't be having any of that bowing, you will soon be family. Come in, come in.". Charles Sweet wrapped his arm around Sebastian's back and pulled him in, "Besides it isn't me, you have to fear. It's the Missus that will chew your head off.". Sebastian gave a polite smile, "Then I will have to make it my upmost priority to win her over, now won't I."

Sebastian followed Catherine into the parlor, trying to take in as many details as possible before sitting down across from her mother. Mrs. Sweet was a buxom blonde with some signs of aging around her eyes. She sat there looking perplexed as she sipped her afternoon tea. "So, you are the Phantomhive butler who managed to win my daughter's affections.", she finally said letting her eyes roam all over the demon, "Can't say I don't see the appeal. You are quite a sight for sore eyes.". "Mother!", Catherine shouted feeling the color rise in her cheeks. "What? Trust me, my love, they don't stay fresh and prime forever.", her mother smirked, taking another sip of tea. Sebastian rose, bowed deeply and placed a kiss on the older woman's hand, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, my lady. It is a pleasure to meet you. I can see where Catherine gets her lovely looks.". "Oh, dear boy, please don't try buttering me up now. I must say I am quite upset at you despite your…..assets.", Helena Sweet continued, "Have you no sense of etiquette. Surely you must know that you should have come here first to get approval before getting on one knee before my daughter.". Sebastian smiled the most charming smile he could, fully aware of the busty woman's attraction to him, "Alas, you are absolutely correct, I have managed to unintentionally commit a social injustice. But, my lady, when I laid my eyes on your daughter, her beauty captivated me. I tried to do my best to act with restraint but her soul called to me, entrancing me, and eventually my feelings were too unbearable to wait a moment longer. I humbly ask that you find it in your heart to forgive me.".

"Ugh, you have quite the way with words, as well, I see. My poor Catherine didn't stand a chance with you. But, as I sit here and look at my daughter's hand I don't see the proof of such a promise of commitment.", Helena said, eyeing the ring finger of her daughter's left hand. "But of course, I had wanted to share this special moment with the two people whom I will have the pleasure of calling my family.", Sebastian spoke and reached into his tailcoat, pulling out a silver trinket box with the Phantomhive crest on top. Catherine's heart hitched in her chest. Sebastian got down on one knee in front of the shocked redhead, "Will you do me the honors of becoming Mrs. Michaelis, my dear Catherine?". Blue cornflower eyes brimmed with tears as the demon opened the small box. Inside was a white opal ring encircled by small black diamonds. "Yes, of course I will!", Catherine sobbed as Sebastian slowly moved the ring onto her delicate soft finger. Mrs. Sweet was almost as taken with the handsome man as Catherine, "Oh my, you two will certainly make the loveliest couple. You have impeccable taste, and I don't just mean that about the ring, my boy.". "Congratulations to you both. My little girl is growing up so fast.", Mr. Sweet said as he joined in the happy moment and hugged his daughter tightly. "I shall go see to some more refreshments. Catherine why don't you go see Arella, she will be most thrilled at your splendid news.", Helena smiled picking up the tray and starting towards the kitchen. "Allow me to assist you, my lady.", Sebastian said leaving the redhead's side, hoping to start questioning the woman of the house. "Yes, I shall see my sweet Arella. It's been far too long.", Catherine said her face beaming from ear to ear.

The butler made his way into the kitchen behind the blonde and wasted no time starting what he came here to do, "If you don't mind me asking, my lady, who is this Arella that my betrothed is close to?". Helena started to pour some champagne into glasses but Sebastian took over. "Arella is Catherine's nursemaid and her closest confidante. Catherine has never been one to care much for social statuses, which is why I am not surprised that she fell in love with a butler.", Helena smiled. "If Catherine is that friendly with her she should have been part of this happy moment in my lady's life. Why hasn't she made her presence known?", Sebastian questioned. "Well, I believe she might be suffering from a bout of allergies, so she is laying down right now.", Helena stated. "Perhaps I should go introduce myself to her, she is Catherine's friend after all.", Sebastian said and started for the door. "No, no, my boy, let us leave Catherine and Arella to catch up. I'm sure you can meet each other when she is feeling a bit better.", Helena said stepping in front of the door, "Besides I could really use some help now and I would much enjoy your company.". Sebastian felt the uneasiness coming off of the older woman, but refrained from attempting to seek out the nursemaid.

Back in the parlor, the raven-haired demon chatted calmly with the two jovial parents. He tried to keep it to small talk for as long as was necessary but knew he only had so much time to get the information he needed. "So, Catherine was telling me about her lack of memories before the age of eleven. Whatever happened to cause her to forget about her youth?", he asked nonchalantly. Charles and Helena's eyes grew wide and they looked at each other briefly before looking back at the inquisitive man. Charles cleared his throat and tried to speak in an even voice, "We don't like to discuss such a wretched time for our precious daughter. It was just a storm that entered into our ray of sunshine's life, but left as quickly as it came.". "I understand it is a matter that is difficult to converse about. But with all due respect, Mr. Sweet, it is a storm that may have left quickly but took away eleven years of my love's life. I think it needs to be broached.", Sebastian said. "My dear boy, we don't talk about that day because of the sadness it would bring our Catherine. It's best for her sanity if that box remains sealed shut. She is content with not knowing, so we are as well.", Helena said smiling, trying to get the butler to understand. "But although it's blissful to remain unaware and unaffected, isn't it living a lie nonetheless.", Sebastian continued, "I would much rather know about nightmares she may come across should the past come back to haunt her. Please allow me to know about my future wife, all of her.". Charles deep sighed and resigned himself to speak about the subject briefly, "All I am willing to say is that seven years ago there was a blaze inside our old house and Catherine got trapped inside. We searched and searched for her but to no avail, we thought she had perished, engulfed by the flames. We stood outside, watching our house burning to the ground. We thought we had lost everything that night, but somehow Arella managed to get our daughter out of there and alive to boot. It was nothing short of a miracle that night. We owe everything to that woman. When Catherine came to, she didn't remember anything. It was as if her whole life prior to the fire had been wiped clean. We thought it might be best for things to remain this way. It was a blessing for her, I can't imagine the trauma and fear that would have consumed her had she kept the memories of that dark night.". "Yes, it most certainly would be a life-changing moment for one so young and innocent. Had Catherine's memories stayed intact she may be walking a completely different path right now.", the demon mused aloud. He had absorbed the words the stout old man spoke and knew there was more to this story, to Catherine.


End file.
